


Blazing Soul

by Akai_Seirei



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Paranormal, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Seirei/pseuds/Akai_Seirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lin... I think something is going to happen to Mai..." Naru said, reaching for the Van's key, hoping to be mistaken. However, he already knew that what he saw in the vision was already set in motion. Mai was being targeted by a tortured soul of someone from her past and for some unknown reason she wanted her gone, for good. Set after the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggles And Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not that good even if I do my best to correct it, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I don't own Ghost Hunt, otherwise Mai and Naru will be long marry.

Night had already fallen by the time Kazuya Shibuya, head investigator of the Shibuya Psychic Research Company, finally got home so tired that he planed to go to bed after a warm shower. Three days had passed since he was released from the hospital, but his body was still recovering from the huge amount of energy he lost on the last case that almost killed him.

He gave a deep sigh and let the warm water run over his naked body. With his eyes closed he thought of the events that make him end up in a hasty trip to the nearest hospital half death. It was more than obvious that many things went wrong during the last case and most of them were entirely his fault. He had been on the ghost hunting business for a long time and even if he only was seventeen years old, he was not a beginner in any way. That's why there were no real reasons for him to have made so many mistakes at the same time. He had let himself be possessed by a violent spirit when he should have avoided it at all cost and by doing so, he let the rest of his team on a tight situation.

Two people die back then while he was unconscious and he couldn't help himself thinking that maybe if he wasn't possessed during most of the investigation, things might have turned out differently. If he had spent more time solving the case, he could have solved it without casualties. By the time he was in control over his body again, his team was already injured and tired, but he was so angry and frustrated with himself that he didn't see how far he was pushing them to what could have cost them their lives. Maybe that's why Mai's words during their latest fight hurt him so badly. She had told him things he didn't want to hear, all the things he feared the most and didn't want to see. She had wounded his pride. Because of that, he ended up losing control over himself and his unnatural powers, which almost kill him on the spot.

"Mai Taniyama…" He whispers to himself while letting his hands resting on the wall, the rest of his body still under the warm water. There was something about her that he can't explain. Something that was deeply rooted within him that he couldn't fully understand. She had provoked him many times since he knew her for the first time eight months ago. By that time, he and Lin Koujo (his personal assistant and right hand man) were working on a case on her high school. On their second day on that site, she manages to hurt Lin on an accident, for which he had more or less forced her to replace him during the rest of his investigation.

At first, he only took advantage of her. He needed the help and she was naive enough to believe in the lie that he used, to make her work for him. Later, she proved to have her own talent, not only because she had good instincts, but she also had latent psychic powers that helped him solve other cases. Right at that point, his relationship with her was far more complex that he intended. There was no point in denying to himself that her words can reach his emotions all the way down to his very core and it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Looking back, he had some troubles before trying to stop her from doing something foolish or letting her feelings interfere with his work. He let himself be open to her. He let her penetrate far too deep on his own emotions for his own good. Now she has become a kind of unexpected weakness for him and he had no idea what to do about it. After all, he was only temporarily working in Japan under the S.P.R. name. Once he fulfills his wish and find out what he was looking for, he had no reason to stay in Japan anymore. At least there would be not a valid reason other than more interesting cases that could satisfy the scientific curiosity his father had, over his fear of losing yet another son far away from home.

"Damn Mai... what did you do with me?" He asked to himself in frustration, letting the water run through his body for a couple of minutes more until he turned off the shower and got out of the bathroom after drying himself and change his clothes.

He gave a deep sigh before throwing himself over his bed. Even though everything seems to have returned to normal on the surface, he knew that things between them have simply escalated from complex to troublesome. Their discussions and their link were both getting stronger each day and he feared of how much bigger it would get. Of course that Masako Hara's jealousy didn't help it either.

Masako was a renowned spiritualist medium, who did work for him now and then. She was probably one of the best in her field, so that's why he keeps asking her for help when he need it. However, the true was that even if he didn't ask for her help when he was working on a case, circumstances tie her to him liked it or not. After all, she knew his deepest secret, the thing he was trying to avoid at all cost to be known. So he needed to be careful not to push Masako far enough to cause a rupture between them that could end up on a bigger disaster for him.

In any case, he still respects her and values her abilities as a medium. Whatever she turned out been annoying at times and frustratingly demanding at others wasn't necessarily important. There were times when he needed her talent regardless of his feelings, even when he had to swallow his pride. As for Mai, while her talent was beginning to been impressive, she was still inexperience and so, unstable. The fact that she got so close to him after less than a year of knowing her was both unexpected and new to him. The problem was that everyone else was becoming aware of that fact, including Masako, who was already showing signs of displeasure about it.

"Stop it Noll, you can't overload yourself with unnecessary feelings. Keep your focus on the reason you came to Japan." He said to himself in trying to diverge his line of thinking, which was going on a dangerous way. He turned off the light and got under the covers trying to fall asleep, but after fifteen minutes of moving around on his bed, he admitted defeat.

"Damn it, that's why feelings are so bothersome. It's even steal your sleep." He whispered to himself and got out of the bed. Maybe a cup of hot tea may help to calm his troubled mind. He got out of his dark room and was going to make the tea he so desperately needed, when saw that Lin was already preparing some.

"So you can't sleep as well? That is strange for you, Lin. When there is no case, you can rival Mai habit and sleep like no tomorrow." Naru said sitting on the chair in the kitchen island while Lin finish preparing the two cups of tea.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Mai have no rival in that department. What about you? Can't get her out of your mind? I saw you looking at her differently during your stay in the hospital. I have no doubt that you seem more attached to her than the rest of the team, which annoys you to no end, right?" Naru sigh for a moment, knowing that he couldn't hide things from Lin. He simply knew him too well for far too long.

"It's not attachment. In a way, I'm responsible for her, since she works for me and has no one else to take care of her. If something happened to her while working on a case, it would be considered my fault, my responsibility and that's all. I admit that she makes me lose my temper more times than I wish for, but I can't help it. She is just far too reckless and single-minded. Seriously, it's troublesome, annoying and dangerous." To Naru's annoyance, Lin simply laughed. It seems that Noll does have some sense of humor after all.

"That was funny. You, the arrogant Oliver Davis, it's only taking responsibility for a co-worker? I'm your personal guard that knows you ever since you were a brat and your teacher in many ways, but you have never taken the liberties with me. You certainly do not comfort me when I have nightmares, nor bring me tea to feel better afterward. You don't get provoked to the point of throw your life away by anything I said no matter how I said it. Apologies are definitely out of the question even when you know you are wrong…"

"That's enough. You make your point clear enough." Naru reply angry with himself for giving Lin a perfect way to throw everything back at him.

"I think this time around you will have to admit your feelings for her. She will always be special to you no matter how things turn out in the future. After all, your mind is ahead of your years by far, but your body will always react as it should for any 17 years old teen. Fall in love with girls it's a natural process not even you can change."

"Even if it is a natural process as you said, I am a rational man who can control his emotions. I can perfectly well skip or denied myself all unnecessary feelings, so those rules don't particularly apply to me. Falling in love is not necessary to keep myself alive, but the contrary. Be in love with someone else involved in the paranormal business with a high level of danger as hers, could probably end up been the one thing that could kill me faster." He had already proved that when he let himself be provoked by her words and lose control of his emotions.

"So you are admitting you love her? How bold of you, Noll. I was expecting denial all the way to the end." He said smirking.

"I never said I was in love of her. To be honest, the thought never crossed my mind." And it was true in some way. He knew Mai had en effect of him, but he never really give it a name.

"But you at least like her, right? You can try to fool yourself all you want, but its obvious to me and provably to the rest of the team that you fancy her one way or another. Although I agree that in your case, falling in love with a far too emotional girl like Mai it's definitely dangerous for you. Then again, remaining in solitude it's not a good thing either. There are a lot of things worse than death."

"It doesn't matter anyways. I didn't come all the way from England to date a Japanese girl and when I find what I desperately seek, I will go back to England as planned." He said with less confidence that it sounds.

"Are you sure? Won't you regret it later? It's been a while since you have this kind of connection with someone else outside your circle. To be honest, she makes you more… human, less cold."

"Been cold keeps me alive and under control. The two things I need the most for now."

"I guessed that much. Keeping feelings suppressed while on dangerous cases is hard to do, but love is not an easy feeling that anyone can throw away as you please either. If it was, you would have fired Mai a long time ago, before, you would never allowed anyone to defy you as much as she does. Actually, you wouldn't have hired her in the first place. To be honest, I was beyond surprised when you told me you hired the girl I try to stop from touching the camera and got injured for that. You are usually very selective with those who works for you and they most have an extensive knowledge on the field. What was your reason again? That she reminds you when you were an orphan? That she has her usefulness as a go between us and clients since Madoka wasn't here? Was that really the reason?" He asked looking at him with genuine curiosity. He always wonders if Noll was struck by love at first sight or he gradually came to like her for who she was and the way she freely throws at him whatever was on her mind.

"Enough of this Lin. I already have a lot on my mind as it is. I don't have time to deal with something that will never happened. Mai and I, there is no future there, regardless of feelings. I wish things would have been…different. It's not only about me losing control of myself when I shouldn't, but my way of life on itself. I'm not the romantic type, nor the kind one. I have the tendency to keep people in the dark about many things, I'm pretty much lying to her at this point. I can't express feelings freely and I'm not good with people in general. I'm arrogant, damn right rude and even cruel at times. You see Lin, there is no way in hell someone like me could ever make her or anyone else happy. Gene was the one with all the good qualities, I only got the bad ones."

"Well, I guess time will tell us for sure. Wasn't she going out with Takigawa tonight? Something about a welcoming party you crashed right away and end up in a consolation dinner?" Naru sigh a little tired at this point.

"It's none of my business what she does on her free time. Despite of what you already think, I'm not madly in love with Mai to get jealous or upset for whatever she decides to go out with in her free time. She could as well have the best dinner of her lifetime for that matter."

"You sure are cold. Last night dinner with Hara put you in this bad humor? Should I have rescue you midway? Find some excuse to get you out?" Lin asked laughing.

"It's not funny at all. Next time I will definitely include you and be done with it. Then, you can do better than me." He sighs taking another sip of his warm tea. He wonders then, why only Mai's tea seems to truly satisfy him.

"Sure, she will like me the best after I tell her a few embarrassing stories of you…" Lin said glad to have this little chat with him. Ever since he got out of the hospital, he was a little more reserved than usual, specially with Mai.

"That can work both ways, I'm not the only one with embarrassing stories here. You do have your share of them. Now, can you tell me why Mai's coat is on the couch?" He asked after finishing his tea. For some unknown reason, the brown coat that lies on one arm of the nearby black couch was distracting him since he sat there. He got an odd feeling just by looking at it.

"She left it on the Van when I ride her home in the afternoon. It was you the one who requested to give her a ride because of the heavy rain, remember?." He asked not really knowing why he seems so bother about it. He looked a little anxious too.

Noll, however moved to take the coat to hang it somewhere else, but the moment he touched the coat it slipped from his hand and fall to the floor. When he bent down to take it again, something go out of one pocket. An old key. If he remembers well, that was the key Mai used as a good luck charm. Why did she carelessly leave something with a great deal of attachment on a coat pocket was beyond him. Still, he took the key on his hand and was going to put it back when suddenly, a flow of images from past memories begin to replay on his mind. They stream into him like a river and he paled when he realizes that a few of them were not simply memories, but visions.

"Noll, are you OK?" Asked Lin when he saw Noll go pale suddenly. He looked as if his mind was far away in a distance, a look he usually got when using clairvoyance or psychometry. When he notices Noll was holding something to the point of making his hand even whiter he guessed, whatever thing he was holding was triggering his psychometry.

"You idiot, this is not the time to use your powers. You just got out of the hospital." He said while shaking the young men out of his daydream state. Noll gasped for air a little and passed one hand over his still wet hair.

"Lin... I think something is going to happen to Mai..." He said reaching for the Van's key, hoping to be mistaking. However, he already knew that what he saw on the vision was already set in motion. Mai was being target by the tortured soul of someone from her past and for some unknown reason she wanted her gone, for good.

 **AN:** Please comment when done reading and let me know what you think. I will love an honest opinion. Hope you like it.


	2. Misfortune

"Hey Monk, thanks. That was delicious. I wish I could eat like that every day." Mai Taniyama said to the tall light brown hair man in front of her, just before opening the door of his car to sit by his side. She had to admit he had become like a big brother to her and she enjoys the little time they spend together outside cases. He, like seven others worked from time to time for the Shibuya Psychic Research Company or SPR for short. The company was dedicated to investigate and research paranormal phenomena or ghost hunting, like she will explain to any who asked her. His full name was Houshou Takigawa and he was a former monk from the Koyasan sect and a powerful Buddhist exorcist.

"Hold on, kiddo. If I were to invite you to dinner like this every night, I will be broke in less than a month. I'm glad you enjoy the dinner, though. After what happened a few hour ago, I just couldn't leave you all by yourself at home." The monk said in a more serious tone. Mai sighed looking outside the car to the passing scenery, lost in thought of what happened to her earlier that afternoon.

**Hours Earlier, On The Office**

_It was raining heavily outside for hours when Mai found herself looking the rain fall through the glass window of the Shibuya Psychic Research office on the second floor of the building, as if the rain was somehow enchanted. It has been a strange week so far, right at the beginning of her summer vacations. Most of the time she hasn't feeling too well and in the night, nightmares usually wake her up in screams. She didn't know what was wrong or why she was having nightmares when there was no case to attend, but it was bothering her to no end. She has tried been as cheerful as she could, hoping no one will notice her fatigue or lack of sleep, but deep inside her, there was only fear._

_"Jeez, why is so cold in here?" She asks herself, pulling her coat closer. Both Naru and Lin where out at the moment so she was, as usual, in charge of the office until their return. However, this time, she felt somehow uneasy been alone with a rainstorm striking outside. She keeps having the feeling that something was watching or following her whatever she went. Actually, she was beginning to fear she wasn't alone at all. Unconsciously, she reached inside her coat pocket for her old key she always used as a good luck charm. It was the only remaining of her family and she holds it tighter on her hand as she usually did when she was scare and alone._

_"Ho, come on Mai. Pull yourself together. Naru and Lin will be back at any moment. They had been out for hours." She whispers trying to compose herself, still looking outside._

_The last thing she need was to bother Naru with nonsense about something she can't neither explain nor understand. Her relationship with him was already almost nonexistent after their last case. He has treated her normally while she visits him on the hospital, but when he returns to the office three days ago, he was all professional and she was only the annoying assistant that works for him. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe he had lost trust in her or at least that's what she thought and that have deeply hurt her. At that point, she was wondering what would happen when he takes a new case. Will he order her to stay in the office while he resolves the case using only Masako's talent or will he use her as much as he could before tossing her aside?_

_"Ho, man this is so unfair." She said to herself and a near lighting strike again illuminating the gray sky. Mai sighed resigned with her own fate. There were so many things yet to learn about the job, Naru and herself, but not an easy or painless way to do so. Maybe it was useless for her to keep thinking about things that were out of her reach. It was more than obvious that Naru have no interest in love or romance. Even though he has gone out with Masako in the past it seems more like an obligation from his part, than pleasure. Either way, Masako still has the upper hand on Naru, which she couldn't deny. Just yesterday Masako and Naru had gone out on one of those mysterious dates Mai had come to hate, while he had refused to have a little party with them at the office._

_Another thunder resonates on the sky, this time even closer, which make her jump and scream a little. She wasn't particularly afraid of thunders but when they were close enough her body reacted by instinct. Just when she decided to get away from the glass window, a shadow walking in the street below, pick her attention. It was a girl, soaking wet from the rain and she simply walked on the street, with no apparent care for the falling rain. She didn't have a good view of the girl in such weather, but for some reason she seems familiar. Something inside her tells her she knew that girl. She also has an ominous aura surrounded her like a dark cloud._

_At that moment, the girl below turn her face to look at her and just for a few seconds Mai has a really good look at her face. A scream was beginning to build inside her in horror and panic. Somehow the girl below was exactly like her, like a twin sister long-lost but her expression was completely different for her. Her amber eyes, resembling fire, looked at her in anger and tears of blood run down her checks. There was intense pain on those eyes and they seem like trying to suck her in. Then just when she was going to scream, the girl mutter words that froze her all over again._

_"You will die… soon. Traitors always does..." Her hoarse voice reach her from below as she was right next to her and she felt a deep pain on her chest as if someone has a hold on her heart. She screamed in pain and thought she was going to die there. When she looked up between screams she notices the girl was right by her side and this time her face was different. She had long black hair half covering her face, but she resembles someone she knew a long time ago. However, the girl in front of her was a twisted version of her friend from her past, just like seconds before it was a twisted version of herself and she could see deep hatred in her amber eyes._

_Maybe it was because of the unexpected encounter she had with her middle school friend's mother when Naru was on the hospital, that the ghostly girl now resemble her friend Haruka or perhaps it was because of the little conversation the two share for a few minutes before her hastily leave. Haruka's mother had said at that time, she was on the hospital because she had fallen from the stairs at home, but she got the feeling the women was laying to her. The women also strangely avoided her when Mai told her the reason for been there was because of her boss, Kazuya Shibuya, a paranormal researcher, was just a few rooms away from them. Whatever the reason, the ghostly girl hissed at her and the pain became stronger. At the same time she felt like someone was strongly shaking her out of her mind._

_"Mai! Mai! Wake up, you idiot! That's dangerous… wake up, now!" The deep voice reached her frozen body and Mai open her eyes to face Houshou Takigawa looking at her with a worry expression._

_"Monk..." She whispers while her heart throbbed like crazy. Was all that just a vivid dream? The rain was falling outside like on her dream, she could hear it loud and clear but, was it all just a product of her imagination? It felt far to realistic to her._

_"Man, you give me the scare. I just came in and found you unconscious on the floor. Are you alright? You were screaming in pain and for a moment I couldn't wake you up. Just what happened to you?" Takigawa asked her still worry, helping her to stand up. Mai, however didn't know what happen to her, other than having a realistic nightmare. She didn't have any idea of how she had lost consciousness in the first place._

_"I'm fine Monk, it was just a nightmare. I most have fall asleep with the creepy weather and had a nightmare. You know that happened to me all the time, right?" She said smiling, although she knew it didn't convince the Monk at all._

_"Come on Mai, you only got those kinds of nightmares on cases. This is the office, are you sure you are fine? You look pale to me." He asked. The girl meant a lot to him and the last thing he wanted for her was to have some random nightmares at the office when no one was there to help her._

_"Yeah, I'm fine...just a little scare for the nightmare. I'm sure a cup of hot tea will take it all away. Naru is going to come soon anyways and ask for tea anyway. So do you want some?" She asked him not really waiting for his answer. She made tea to warm herself in both, spirit and body as well as for the monk. By the time she finishes, the sweet aroma of her tea greatly improved her mood and the monk smiled at her, gratefully receiving his cup. Soon after the door open revealing an all in black teen with deep blue eyes followed by a taller men with long bangs half covering his face._

_"Naru..." Mai said in relief. Even if things were not the same as before, she was always glad to have him near. Naru looked at her first, then at Takigawa and sighed._

_"I don't know how many times I had to said this, but this is not a coffee shop, Monk." He said taking off his black coat and hanging it by the door._

_"Well sorry, I came here to invite Mai to dinner tonight since you refuse the welcoming party we were planning for you." Takigawa said having a taste of his warm tea. He was considering telling Naru about Mai experience just now, but change his mind when he sensed the tense atmosphere around Mai._

_"I don't do parties. You should already know that." He said almost reaching his office. Then he turned around to face Mai which looked back at him, disappointed._

_"Mai, tea." He said and open the door to his personal lair. Lin also enter his while thinking of having a private conversation with the young man later. He knew Noll had a crush on his assistant, even if he denies it and perhaps the events of the last case was making Noll, treat the girl with more distance than normal._

**Present Time, Takigawa's Car**

Noticing the sudden change of mood in Mai, Takigawa felt a little guilty for bringing on painful memories, so he decided to change topic in hope to cheer her up again before taking her back home.

"Well Mai, I was thinking to take you to enjoy some free time, like you are supposed to. You never seem to go anywhere but the office or cases. Maybe we can all make a little trip to a hot spring or something like that. If Naru don't let you, we can always say it's haunted. I bet Ayako will love it. She is always complaining how tired she gets after cases. It could be a good experience for John too. So what do you think? It's a good idea right?" He said with real enthusiasm, he should had thought of that a long time ago.

"Thanks Monk but I doubt Naru's will agree to that even if it's really haunted. He has been on a bad mood ever since he left the hospital. We are lucky for remain working for him after the last case, or at least, I'm lucky he didn't fire me for provoking him like I did before. You know how much he hates to reveal more than necessary and because of me, he ends up reveling his deepest secret. Now he kind of ignore me more than usual." She said sighing. Maybe it was time to let it all out. She certainly needed to cheer up and be her usual self again.

"Well, I guess you have your point there. Even so, I don't think his bad mood will last for much longer. He did apologize to us on the hospital and that was something I will never expect from him. Honestly Mai, the way you two fight with each other it's getting intense. I have no doubt you can reach him all the way to his core like none of us can. Making him lose control over himself like that can be consider impressive on his own way. You sure are the fire that melts his barriers, making him more human. You are a special young woman not even Naru can ignore for long." He said giving her a glance. She was cutely blushing, so he smiled. At least, she was feeling better now.

"Come on Monk, as if. I just annoy him more than the rest. I had the tendency to speak my mind whatever he likes it or not. Maybe the one out of control is me. I say more than I should and that usually gets the best of him. I guess he just can't stand all the things I yell at him for one reason or another." She said and the monk had to agree with that one. She sure say what was on her mind without reservation, but he believed that was the reason the brilliant narcissist was so interested in her. There was no doubts among them that Naru liked Mai, it was plain obvious even if the pair didn't realize it themselves.

"If you said so. Now, do I ride you home or do you want to go somewhere else? It's still early, you know." He said and Mai shake her head.

"I think is better to go home. My head kind of hurt and I already have abuse your kindness for today." She said smiling. It was easy for her to talk with Takigawa. He was always ready to spoil her and in moments like that, she was glad she ends up working for Naru even if he simply took advantage of her at the beginning. The new family she gained because of that was welcome and priceless on her previous solitary life. She even welcome her none spoken competition with Masako, even when she teases her or try to make her jealous by going out with him. Their rivalry makes her new world a reality instead of just another dream she craved for. Even if Masako end up gaining Naru's heart for real at the end, she simply loved her new friends with no regrets.

"Well, I don't mind at all Mai. I just feel bad leaving you alone when you got random nightmares. It's worries me. Have you talked to Naru or Lin about them? I still think is kind of dangerous the way you got immerse in them to the point of not waking up unless shaken. I know talking to Naru will be difficult for you, but you got a ride home earlier with Lin, right? The man takes everything seriously and he knows as much as Naru. He can at least give you some advice for that matter." He said giving her a side glance.

"Not really. They got better things to do than listen to silly dreams." She said looking outside again.

"It's not silly Mai, your dreams usually have meaning. Anyway, when did the nightmares begin?" He asked. Maybe if he could get her to tell him all about them, he can pass the information later to Lin and ask for his opinion. Even if Mai gets angry with him later, the shot was a worthy one.

"Well, I think it all begin a week ago. I wake up at night with nightmares I will forget soon after waking up. Weird huh?" She looked at the monk and she knew he was taking her seriously.

"Kind of. Did something happen at that time? You were visiting Naru regularly, right? Both Ayako and Masako say hospitals are bad for mediums. The place is full of spirits, maybe something follow you from there? I'm not good at sensing spirits but Masako can tell you if a spirit is following you or something else." He said taking a turn on the road.

"Yeah, hell will freeze over before she takes the trouble of helping me out. Yesterday she was giving me cold stares while clinging to Naru's arm. I don't know why though, she certainly has better chances with Naru than me. I'm not brave enough to ask him out for sure and the only physical contact I have with him is when he passes heavy equipment to me." She said glad for the change of topic. The monk simply laughed and she relaxed more.

"Jeez Mai, you need to have more fate in yourself. First, whatever hold Masako had on Naru is not strong enough to keep him truly interested. He is far closer to you than her or anyone else besides Lin. He called you Mai right away after knowing you, almost a year later he still calls Masako Miss Hara. That should be enough proof that he trust you and see you differently than the rest. About the physical contact, you are way off base there. Didn't he protect you with his own body when that ceiling fall down on you? You can't have a closer contact than that and with his full body nevertheless." He said and slightly watched the girl redden in embarrassment.

"Monk! Why did you have to bring that out?" She asked blushing even more when the memory of that particularly night came back to her as vivid as it was not so long ago.

"You were the one who bring it Mai. I was just correcting you. I know you think he has been colder lately, but to be honest I really believe that he is just more aware of you now. I'm sure that if you get in any kind of danger he will jump to save you without even thinking it twice. He has done so in the past. So have a little faith in him and have some trust too. I bet if he finds out you had troublesome nightmares to the point of getting trapped on them, he will get seriously mad with you." He said trying to convince her of trusting the men she loved, which he has one hundred percent sure he loved her back.

Mai thought about it for a moment and looked outside the car to the solitary road with black forest on both sides. She was beginning to feel restless for some unknown reason. Maybe it was for all the talk about nightmares. The twisted face of her once friend came to her mind once again. It has been a very long time since she had seen her. She tried to ask for her when she randomly saw her mother at the hospital, but the woman simply avoided telling her anything. Now she was wondering if something bad had happened to her in all those years they had lost contact with each other.

"Mai…" Monk's voice called out of her thoughts and she looked at him unconsciously holding herself in search for warm. She had left her favorite coat on Lin's Van earlier and use another jacket for their dinner.

"Yeah Monk?" She asked him back. He seemed a little nervous. Was he going to ask her another thing about her nightmares?

"Haven't you notice? Is kind of way to cold in here." He said and Mai realize that was the reason she was holding herself in search for warmth. The night after a rain storm was usually cold, but was it really that cold before? She can clearly see her own breathing now.

Takigawa got a bad feeling about it. His experience as a former monk told him the sudden drop of temperature wasn't exactly normal. He was almost sure something was wrong and he got the feeling it was related to Mai. Was she truly just having random nightmares or was she experiencing a hunting no one knew about including her?

"Mai, call Naru now… I think there is something seriously wrong here." He said keeping his sight on the road. The last thing they need was to have a car accident. Maybe he should pull out at one side, just to be on the safe side. On her part, Mai was marking Lin's number. She didn't have Naru's personal one. Almost immediately a male voice answer her and she was surprise to hear Naru's worry voice instead of Lin's.

"Mai..." There was an urgency on his voice as well that scared her even more. "Mai, listen to me, where are you exactly? Are you still with Monk?" Naru asked again and suddenly the car was full with the smell of blood.

"Monk… this that the smell of blood?" She asked now really scare, forgetting Naru was still on the phone almost panicking on his side.

"Mai, tell me where you are? Please listen to me! Mai?" But she dropped the phone at the same moment a bloody thing appear from nowhere in the front of Takigawa's car. It has deep golden eyes that almost shine in the dark. The monk instantly hits the break, but the road was wet from the earlier rain and strangely more slippery than it should. Soon the car was out of control, spinning out of the road into the soaked grass almost hitting a huge tree.

"Hey Mai? Are you alright?" The monk ask her taking off the seat belt and reaching for his Vajra on the door space next to his seat on his car. The space was big enough for the small thing and convenient in emergencies such as that.

"Yes, I think so. Ho Monk, what was that? A spirit? A demon?" She asked nervously not really knowing what was going on anymore. Her heart was throbbing like crazy with pure adrenaline.

"Nothing good either way. Let's get out." In a second, a freezing air makes her shiver with cold and fear. Whatever thing was after them before it, was now back. She suddenly remembers her phone and try to find it in the darkness, knowing that Naru will be worry. Both of them have screamed in the rush of adrenaline, but the monk who was already out of the car, pull her out too. They were far from been safe yet.

"There is no time for that Mai. We have to get away from here." He took Mai's hands on his own, not knowing was else to do to make her feel safer. They left the car behind in a dash to the other side of the road, but the monk sensed the danger was still around them.

"Stay close to me Mai, don't let go of my hand." He said holding her, he can barely see anything on that clouded night. He was reeking his brain trying to figure out what was happening with no luck. Why was something like this happening when they weren't on a case? Was this really something related to Mai?

"Damn." He almost yells in frustration, holding his Vajra. He always carries the beads with him, but tonight he rushed out of the car without picking them. Still, his Vajra always hold a great part of his spiritual power.

"Monk… I hear something. It's like a whisper in the wind. It's calling me." She said almost out of breath. Suddenly, things get from confusing to deadly when something grab Mai's ankle, making her fall on the soaked grass.

It's all happened so fast that she was dragged away from the monk in just a few seconds, while grass and stones were cutting her arms and legs. The pain in her ankle make her scream while her hands try to hold on whatever came to her in hope to slow her advance toward the near woods. The thing was pulling her with such strength and agility toward them that she feared she would be lost forever if she enters the calling darkness of the trees.

"Mai!" The monk dashed after her as fast as he could. He knew if Mai disappear on those wood there was a chance she was no going out of there alive. Still, he somehow manages to hold her hand, just before she was about to disappear toward the woods. With his free hand he stabbed his Vajra on the ground and chant a prayer. Mai holds on into Takigawa's hand for dear life while she added her own silent prayer, hoping the thing would let go of her. It was holding her with such strength she tough her ankle was about to break. She heard the thing howls in pain and then Takigawa's spiritual barrier instantly activated on a blinding light, sending whatever thing that was holding Mai away from her and as soon as the thing was gone he holds her close protectively.

"Are you alright?" He asks her when he saw her bleeding.

"I just have a frightening experience, but … I think so." She responds while he helps her to stand up. He looked at her trying to see if her wounds were deeper than he though. She was slightly shaking and he wanted to make sure she was truly fine.

"You sure? You look pale to me. I think, the thing is gone for now. Should I take you to the nearest Hospital for a check? That was a rough enough drag there. It should hurt like hell, right?" He said with worry.

"It does hurt, but I'm fine. A hot shower will take most of the soreness, filth and pain away. It will make me feel better in no time, but what was that Monk? It scares the hell out of me. Do you know just what happened? And that howl… was it an animal?"

"No clue. The only thing I could clearly see was the golden eyes. It happened so fast I didn't have time to think at all."

"Was it a kind of hunting? I did hear my name been called in the wind. Did you hear it too?"

"No, but you are more sensitive than me these days. Hey Mai… are you truly fine? You look about to faint, not that I blame you but… Mai!" Just like that, her body felt so much lighter than before and without warning everything disappear in darkness before she falls on monks arms unconscious.


	3. Reaching You And Looking For Answers

**Lin And Noll**

* * *

While Lin took care of the driving, Naru was immersed in thoughts. Just a few minutes ago he had managed to communicate with Mai. He knew both her and the Monk, were in danger but he was powerless to help. If only he had put a little more attention on his assistant he would have notice there was something wrong with her, now it was too late for regrets. It was true he avoided Mai to prevent others from noticing the effect she was having on him and to keep himself under his rigorous control. Giving Mai too much attention always end on a disaster for him, her or both, but in the end he was afraid to let her in too deep and get hurt in the process.

She was a caring person while he was a cold one, how can a 'relationship' like that could ever work on his favor? Gene was usually the one women wanted, with his warm smile and personality. He, by the other hand, only scared them off with his arrogance and indifference. It didn't matter to him back then when he only cares for those on his inner circle, but recently after stumble on the life of the small girl, he came to gradually care for her, but still let all his inner barriers up. He thought he was making them both a big favor by avoiding a doomed relationship that would take them nowhere, but when he felt the deep hurt he was giving to Mai, he knew he had made a mistake. Because of that, the girl didn't dare to tell him she was facing problems she didn't know how to deal with and end up in another dangerous situation that could had been avoided.

She had been afraid of dangerous nightmares that were plaguing her nights and she had faced those fears all on her own, never telling anyone about them. He was able to see her having a nightmare or more like been trapped on one, just a few hours ago and the only thing he did at that moment was ask her for tea, never noticing her disappointing look or her sadness. She had experience intense pain caused by a girl who was now haunting her and only with Monk's shaking she was able to be back again, yet he didn't notice nor care for her feelings. He knew Mai recognizes the face of the girl and that they share a past together at some point, but what causes the girl to haunt her was something beyond his reach, for now. He intended to look for answers as soon as Mai's safety was ensured.

"Noll calm down, if you continue building electricity you will toast the Van." Lin said pulling him out of his thoughts. Naru looked down and notice his hands were slightly shaking, faintly glowing and some sparks of electricity could be seen. He tried his best to calm himself and regain control, but he was anxious and the process proved to be harder than it should be.

"Facing problems controlling yourself? Try controlling your emotions first, it should be easier that way." Lin said not really expecting an answer or his usual refusal. He knew Noll was really worried about the girl and that what he saw with his psychometry wasn't good at all. In a way, he can also tell Noll was deeply shaken for whatever was passing through his mind and he was also angry with himself. Maybe it was because of fear or perhaps it was something else, but he was still holding Mai's key, like his life depends on it and for a moment he was sorry for him.

"Care to tell me what happened? You only give me a general idea of where they could be, but that doesn't tell me much." He continues his attempt to calm down the young man.

"She had nightmares for a week now. They were all related to an old friend, she seemed not aware of them because she forgets her nightmares after waking. I believe she was having visions of her friend haunting her and didn't realize it. I'm sure she still doesn't know her nightmares are actually a kind of haunting. This girl is following her and probably making her have those dreams and now she wants to hurt her and what's even worst I don't think is the first time it happens. We need to find Mai as soon as possible." Naru said worriedly, if he just have a better clue about where exactly she was at that moment, he could rush there and help them.

"Try calling her back, Noll. You may got lucky and have an answer. At the very least, it will keep you busy enough to regain control over your powers." Lin said trying to give his charge something to focus on, instead of letting his mind wander in worry and guilt. Miraculously enough Naru reached for his phone, but the moment he was going to dial the number, the phone begin to ring back.

"Monk, where are you?" Asked Naru with a not so hidden anxiety. He didn't have any doubt about the Monk been the one calling. He already knew that Mai was going to faint so that leaves only the monk to make the call back.

"I'm sure you are aware something was wrong just minutes ago, we were kind of attack by who knows what and Mai fainted after I drive it away. I don't know if there is something psychically wrong with her or it was just the shock, but I will take her to the hospital just to be on the safe side." The monk responded on a hurry.

"Which hospital are you taking her?" Asked Naru memorizing the monk's directions. "Don't let Mai on her own and see if Miss Matsuzaki can be there as well. Mai is been hunted, just make sure to keep her safe." Naru said feeling more relaxed and relive now. At least she wasn't seriously harm and she was on her way to get medical assistant, just in case.

"Mai is been haunted? Why would she...? Man, so it was after her... I will try calling Ayako now, if she can come, we will meet you there soon enough. Depending of what the doctor say, we may spend the rest of the night on the hospital, so we need some charms for her protection. Does Lin carry some on the Van? I don't think whatever attack us is gone for good, so is safe to assume it will come back for her at some point. A barrier will drain most of my power so the charms will do for now and don't worry I will keep her safe. Just hurry up, I'm sure you had your own story to explain like how the hell you knew something was wrong and about she been haunted." The monk said and Naru sighed in resignation. Explanation was something he wanted to avoid, but giving the circumstances it was inevitable.

"I will agree to your request but first, Mai's safety needs to be ensured. Wards can be made, if Miss Matsuzaki come in first, tell her to make some and if we come first, Lin will make them for you. Just to be on the safe side, until the wards are done or Lin's shiki can reach you, create a barrier on whatever room she is assign to. It will not be needed for a long period of time, so your power will not drain much." He said while Lin make a mental note to always carry some spare wards with him.

"OK then, call me back when you get to the hospital and I will give you all the information needed. This is seriously creepy and unfair if you ask me. Just who the hell would want to harm sweet Mai?" The question was mostly to himself, yet he was deeply surprised with Naru's answer.

"A longtime friend." And with that, their connection was over and Takigawa was left with a lot more questions than answers, not only about Mai's sudden situation but about Naru himself. Just how he ended knowing all that? He practically ignored the girl before, but now he seems to know even more than he ever thought.

"Geez, just what's going on here?" Takigawa asked to himself while driving Mai to the nearest hospital. Whatever the answer to his own question, Mai was in for serious troubles and danger. He only hoped they could get to the root of the problem before something worse happen to the girl. Mai was a special person for them all and the last thing they wanted was for her to get hurt in any way. It was up to them now to protect the girl until her situation was completely resolved and he was determine to let that happen.

**Ayako**

* * *

Ayako Matsuzaki, parked her car at the hospital and rushed inside the building in a haste. After the Monk had called her and told her of what have happened she couldn't do anything more than to get inside her car and drive to the near hospital to have a look of the girl she has come to care for so much. That Mai has been hunted by the spirit of an old friend of hers was something that shock her greatly. She couldn't imagine another person beside Masako to have harsh feelings for the girl, not even on her worst dreams.

Now, somehow she ends up been targeted by who knows what kind of spirit and with what purpose. For what she was told, it couldn't be anything good when they were hunted while on a moving car. Those types of haunting were the worst because anything could happen while driving. It was a good thing the road was mostly empty and that Monk was able to stop the car without hitting anything. With nervous hands she took her cell phone and called Takigawa which answer at the second ring.

"Where are you Ayako? Naru will be here at any moment now and so will be John." Takigawa said to her while pacing left and right outside Mai's assigned room.

"I'm already inside, I will be there in no time. It's the third floor, room 318 right?" She asked just to be sure of the information she had written in a haste just moments ago.

"Yeah, I'm outside her room so you will be able to see me right away." He responds while Ayako took the elevator marking the third floor as her destination.

"And how is she? Did they check her already?" This was the thing she wanted to hear the most. His vague, 'she fainted', didn't tell her much of her condition not of the seriousness of her injuries if there was any.

"They are checking her now. For what I could hear, she doesn't seem to have serious injuries, but they want to have a better check. She is still unconscious, so they want to discard a head trauma or something like that... I don't honestly understand most of their medical terms, so hurry up." He said with some impatient. He wanted to make sure Mai was one hundred percent fine and there was still the matter of her haunting, so there was a lot to do and explain once the black clothed narcissist arrive.

"I'm almost there and I bring some charms, just in case. I'll see you in a minute." She said hanging up. Just when the door open she felt an ominous presence. Hospitals always have those kinds of feelings when you have enough sensitivity, but just in case she rushed to meet the Monk.

**Mai**

* * *

_She felt light, like her body didn't weigh anything. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting some light, but all that greets her was darkness. Without a sense of direction, she looked left and right, up and down but couldn't see anything more than darkness. Then, the darkness was replaced with a fog. Mai try walking just to see if something happen, but the fog seems to extend endlessly._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked not really expecting an answer. The gray fog looked scary enough, like something was going to show up from anywhere as she timidly walked without direction. Was she dreaming? For some reason, the place didn't seem to her like the astral plane, so was she immerse on another nightmare? Was going to happen to her there and who was she dreaming about? The last thing she knew was that Takigawa and she were attacked by something, but the Monk has manage to drive it away or so she thought. Did the thing manage to take her without her noticing?_

_"Man, just was going on... and what's with the creepy fog?" She whispers to herself. She couldn't distinguish anything in the dense cloud, but somehow she felt she wasn't alone._

_"Who's there? Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked loudly, hoping for some answers. Even a scary scene was better than feel watched in the silence on the gray surrounding. She unconsciously hugged herself wishing for some help or at least a clue of what was going on in there._

_"Are you scare... little Mai?" A voice said out of nowhere and Mai jumped where she stood. She looked everywhere but couldn't distinguish anything on the thick fog. Now, she was seriously scared. The voice belong to a girl and for some reason it sounded familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where she had heard it._

_"Who are you?" Mai asked and begin to walk again. The girl laughed on a creepy way and she felt chills all over her trembling body. How come that ghost knew her name? That had never happened before, she usually saw someone else past, never really interacting with them, only sharing their last experience in life._

_"Oh, how sad... you don't even remember. Such a bad girl. You should be punished, all of you should be punished!" The girl yelled and the fog begin to circle around her. She felt a deep cold that could almost reach her soul. She had felt that oppressing sensation before on her earlier nightmares. The nightmares she has chosen to hide from Naru and the rest of the team and now things were escalating on a way she didn't know how to make them stop anymore._

_"Stop it! Why are you doing this?" She asked. If she at least knew what was wrong, maybe she could help the girl to move on and leave her alone._

_"You are a traitor!" The girl yelled at her one again and Mai begin to experience air failing. She gasped for breath as if she has been choke by unknown forces and she mentally screamed for help. If things get any worse, she was going to die in a cold gloomy place on her dreams._

_"Get back, girl. This is not your domain." A voice she knew well said and Dream Naru was there. He was fiercely looking at some point inside the fog with a serious or more like a threatening expression on his perfect face. He stood by her side and the moment he spoke, the force choking her left, releasing Mai from its hold. The presence she felt from before was gone for good._

_"This is a dangerous place for you, Mai. Go back to Noll, you most never be alone. Remember that Mai, you most never be alone." Dream Naru said and he extended one hand to touch her forehead and the darkness and the fog were gone and she wake up to meet a worry Naru by her side._

**The Team While Mai Dreamed**

* * *

"I think she is astral projecting. There is no other reason for Mai to remain unconscious. The doctors said there is nothing physically wrong with her, just a few superficial cuts from the dragging on the grass. No signs of hitting her head to cause her to be unconscious, so the astral projecting theory should be valid, right?" The monk said while looking at the unconscious girl on the hospital bed. She had remained that way for the last hour. He has chosen to sit by her right side of the bed while Naru choose her left.

"She has experienced nightmares too, it could be she is ether on the astral plane or lost on her own dream." Said Naru not looking at the impatient Monk. They had been waiting for him to give them explanations, which he reluctantly was going to give, but John was still on his way and he prefers not to repeat himself twice.

"Can you at least tell us how you know all that? It's not like you have put much attention on Mai lately." Ayako said with an accusing tone Naru couldn't ignore. He already felt guilty for not giving Mai a chance to trust him enough to tell him about her recent problems. This was going to be a very tiring long night.

"I have my ways." He said, avoiding Ayako question. Explaining about his psychometry was something he wasn't willing to do, at least not for now. He wanted to keep his identity hidden for as long as he could. Only when it became necessary, he was willing to tell them he was their famous Oliver Davis in the flesh.

"Oh, I'm sure you have them as well as many secrets, right? I have always wondered what Masako knows about you that she use it to her advantage." Ayako persisted and Naru sighed trying to keep himself in control. Mentioning his disadvantage with Hara was harsh, he already has a hard time dealing with her requests. The last thing he wanted was to be remained of one of the reason he has to avoid Mai the last few days.

"That is not of your concern, what you should be concerned with, is Mai's safety. The spirit after her will not vanish by wishing it and it's a dangerous one." He said in the exact moment a blond young man enter the room.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, I came as fast as I could." John said bowing in front of the group. He felt the tension in the room and looked from Naru to the priestess who seemed ready to jump on him. "Did something happen?" John asked taking a better look at Mai. She seems to be sleeping, so he guesses the tension was related to something else not related with the health of the sleeping girl.

"You are just in time John. Naru was about to tell us what's going on with Mai, right Naru?" Ayako asked and Naru give her a deep glare. Unconsciously, she shivers not only for the sudden drop of temperature but for the intensity of his gaze. Lin give his charge a warning look and the room became normal in an instant. Give it to Matsuzaki to provoke Noll's rage. She just didn't have any idea of how bad his out of control poltergeist was.

"Mai has been haunted by the spirit of a girl. It seems she was a friend from her past. The reason she is after Mai is unknown, but her encounter with this girl's mother was the trigger for the coming attack. The girl probably follows her mother and when she came in contact with Mai a week ago while I was on the hospital, the haunting begin. Most of it had been in a way of dreams. She can get access to Mai while dreaming and cause her deep pain. In a way, she can trap Mai in her own world. I don't think she is aware of being hunted, Mai thinks it's only nightmares but this girl seriously wants to hurt her. From here one, Mai can't be left alone under any circumstances." Naru said giving them time to assimilate his words.

"And how exactly are you sure of all that? Did she tell you?" Ayako asked.

"Miss Matsuzaki, I assure you Naru's information is correct." Lin intervenes before the priestess get the better of his charge. He could feel Naru's annoyance rising by the second.

"Come on, Ayako... stop the interrogation, we need to focus on how to help Mai now." The Monk said. He has his owns questions, but putting Naru on a bad mood was not a way to get the answers. Later, there would be time for explanations, the girls safety was a top priority for now.

"I just care for the girl, OK? She sees us as her family, but never said anything to any of us when she was in trouble. Its makes me think that somehow we fail her." At this Naru looked down on the girl he seemed to cause so much pain. Yes, he has failed her big time, of that he has no doubts. Still, the girl was very much alive and mistakes could be rectified as long as she was keep safe.

"Once Mai wakes up, she needs a safe place to stay until we can find a way to deal with her pursuer. The person we need to find is the woman that triggers this haunting, the girl's mother. I believe the reason she was on the same hospital as me, was because her daughter spirit became violent on her as well. In a way, we need her to take us in and resolve her case. Finding the details behind this girl death and the reason she wants to hurt Mai is vital to have a better understanding of this ghost, as well as how far she can go to get what she wants." He said looking at them. He could see surprise and intrigue on their eyes, but he truly didn't want to expose himself more than he already has. The Monk will probably figure out he was able to do much more than just PK. He was bound to find he could use psychometry but that was something he needed to deal with later.

"Mai can stay with me for as long as she wants it and as for finding this woman, can you give me more details? I can try to find something out with my contacts on say hospital." Ayako offers. She wanted answer, but the narcissist wasn't exactly in the mood to give them willingly.

"I can't give details, I don't have more information beside what I already told you. This is a case made for Yasuhara, he can find information with very few details and Mai will be staying with me. Lin is a master onmyouji with five familiars at his disposal, she will be safer with us. However, that will be just until Yasuhara can find this woman, if she agrees to our help, which she will be in dear need, we all stay there as we would on any other case. Her protection will be the team responsibility then and we most make sure she is never left alone. Are there any objection with this plan?" He was so logical, John tough that no one could refuse his plan. He too thought Mai was safer with Naru and Lin, although staying with the men she was in love with and another stoic man will become awkward for the girl. Yet, they can all turn Naru's apartment on a temporally new base on her request.

"Are you sure you can handle an impulsive girl on your own? She can run off on you when less expect it." Asked Ayako, she was sure the girl's heart will be working harder while she stays with the narcissist. Everyone in Tokyo will be able to hear it.

"I can handle Mai the same way you would with the extra precaution of Lin's shiki looking out for her. If Mai's runs off for some reason, at least Lin will now before she even gets outside the main door." Well, that was something they all agree with.

"Why...who are you..." They all looked at the girl in the bed which began to mumble things while trembling on her bed. Naru and Takigawa came closer, knowing she was experiencing another nightmare.

"Mai, wake up. Mai!" Naru said louder and shake her a little just to see if she reacted to external sources. To his surprise she begins to gasp for air, as she was been choked and it was then that he truly fear for her life. The ghost already have a hold on her and if he couldn't find a way to wake her up, she was going to die. He shakes her with more force as he had seen the Monk do hours ago when they were in the office. That particular vision was still fresh on his mind and that's when he faintly hears it. She just said _'tell Noll'_ before she suddenly awakes throwing herself into his chest and his heart froze for a second. There was only one explanation for Mai saying those words.

"Gene..." He whispers to himself while he holds the crying girl on his arms. He should have known his brother was still lurking around. After all, his body was still laying on the bottom of a lake somewhere, but now he knows how to find him and this time he will make sure to find him for good once Mai's case was safely solved.


	4. Dangerous Soul And Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little intense. Be warned.

"Mai can you tell us what happen?" Asked Takigawa while sitting at the other side of her bed. When she was crying her heart out holding the black narcissist, he was pacing left and right as he usually does when nervous. It took almost fifteen minutes to calm down the crying girl. Naru looked miserable while holding Mai, he guessed he felt guilty for letting something happen to her when it could be avoided if he just put a little attention to the girl. To be honest, they all should feel the same since none of them notice anything out of the ordinary with her. They all come to visit regularly, yet no one notice her problems, so it will be unfair for Ayako or anyone else including himself, to point a guilty finger on Naru's direction only. All of them failed her one way or another. Right now, what was really important was find out what happens to her and how can they help to solve her problem and make sure nothing else happen to her in the near future.

"Well... I'm not sure. I think I was on the astral plane at first, then things changed suddenly. Everything was cover on a thick fog and I couldn't see anything for a while. It was very cold and somehow I could tell there was something watching me... I asked who was it and she laughed. She said it was sad I didn't remember her and the fog begins to move like a tornado or something and I felt the air was leaving my lungs... I felt scared and I couldn't breathe at all..." Mai said sobbing and unconsciously rubbing her neck.

"Did you recognize the girl on your dream?" Asked Naru and she looks at him with surprise. She had said it was a 'she', but never said it was a girl, it could have been a grown woman or a granny for that matter. His deduction ability was amazing, she thought. It was indeed a girl and she felt she knew her from somewhere. She had taken her once friend appearance although a more twisted version of her, but beside from that she couldn't tell why she felt familiar. It couldn't really be her friend, right? Haruka should be her same age by now and the girl was a younger version of her... almost the same as when she last see her years ago.

"I... somehow feel like I know her, but not exactly sure from where..." At this Naru sighed, the girl could really be very dense at times. They all already knew the one who was plaguing her was an old friend of hers, that was clear enough for him when he saw her memories, but he didn't know exactly who she was. He only saw images, he couldn't hear voices on the process.

"Does she resemble someone you know?" Naru asked again and ignore the surprise in Mai's face. She was so easy to read that he couldn't believe, he had missed her having troubles, which only makes him feel guiltier.

"Wow, Naru... how did you knew that? Can you read my mind or something?" At Mai's question, Takigawa give Naru a better look as if by doing so he could see trough all his barriers. He has to admit the possibility could be there, Naru was an extraordinary psychic with powers they didn't know anything about it and he needed to give Naru's abilities a more serious thought later and guess what more the young man was able to do. He sensed, the same way as Ayako that there was something he was hiding from them and maybe it was about time they all knew his secrets.

"Can you answer my question? It should be easy enough, even for you." Naru said and John was glad to see Mai back to her usual self. The girl now was angry in a way only Naru knew how to make it happen in record time.

"Why you jerk! I just have a scary experience and that's how you treat me? I'm not stupid!" She said blushing with anger, which make him feel relive. She was an open book for him, even if he didn't use his power on her. Why he didn't notice there was something wrong with him was a question that will hunt him for a while, for now he will find out what truly happen to her. He saw many images of her memories in a flashback, but he didn't hear a single word.

The girl's identity was still out of his reach, but not for long. Once he got names, he can ask Yasuhara to gather as much information as he could about them and then they can start solving the mystery behind this girls haunting. He honestly couldn't think of anything Mai could do bad enough to deserve death and the fact she could get access to Mai's dream makes the spirit extremely dangerous. In a way he was glad Gene could at least assists her there or so he assumed, it was yet to see if she was really in contact with his brother.

"Well... Can you?" He asked again ignoring her fury. It was easier to deal with an angry Mai than a crying and upset one.

"Of course I can! What do you take me for? She did resemble someone from my past. A long time friend from my middle school. I saw her mother Mizuki a few days ago on Naru's hospital. She resembles Haruka Nanasaki..." At the mention of the name, the lights suddenly went off, leaving them with only the faint light coming from outside the glass window behind Naru. Out of impulse, Naru held Mai protectively, he was already by her side in the first place, so he only needed to move forward to reach her. The others also came closer to her bed like Naru, fearing something bad was going to happen. Because there was light outside the room even if it was faint, it was obvious this was not the work of a power outage.

"Was going on, Naru... Is this another attack?" Mai whisper frightening, holding him back like her life depends of it. The air became colder in an instant, drooping several degrees in just seconds and this time, Naru wasn't the cause of it. Takigawa knew this feeling and he knew nothing good will come of it. He ready himself for an upcoming attack and unconsciously moved closer to where he sensed the priestess presence in front of Mai's bed, he couldn't see her clearly.

"Stay calm Mai. Lin..." Naru said not really sure of his position on the darkness, the faint light from the outside didn't help much, but he guessed the men got his meaning. The room was already protected by wards, but every precaution was welcome and necessary. Weaker wards against stronger attacks could be broken in an instant and he doubted the priestess did her best work making charms in a rush for an emergency meeting. They will probably fail or not hold for long.

 _"Noll... out... Mai... not safe... she... dangerous..."_ Naru faintly hears inside his mind the incomplete sentence his brother Gene tries to send through their now weak mental link. The action took him by surprise, he expected their link to be gone, but apparently there was still some connection between them.

"Gene..." He tries to reach his brother back, but out of nowhere, intense flames erupted from the priestess wards, consuming them abnormally slow for the size and the paper material it was made. The small blaze it creates while been consumed and their different position around the room, was enough to illuminate the shadow of what was once a human being in front of the closed door.

There, in front of everyone was the figure of a girl. Her face was thin and distorted with hatred you can almost touch, her dark hair a mess of tangles half covering her face, her skin was grayish and cover with traces of decay and darkened blood and her eyes... Mai screamed in terror, she could only focus on those amber eyes from before, at the first attack at Takigawa's car. John and the Monk begin their respective prayers, Ayako ready herself to perform the nine cuts, while Lin released his shiki.

The room seems to shake for a moment, everything moved liked it would on a tremor and Lin's shiki meet heavy resistance from the girl who seem to be annoyed by them but not at all scared. Then some objects from the nearby table levitate and fly toward Mai's direction faster than she thought she could avoid, but mysteriously enough, the objects were thrown back without hitting her target nor anyone else and the girl yelled like a wounded animal, looking at them with deep hatred on her amber eyes.

"Ahhhhh... You traitor! I will come back for you..." The spirit said while screaming from the combined attack and soon she was gone, living behind a shocked Mai and Naru. He half released Mai, but not entirely. He had been forced to use his PK for a second, to throw back the girls attack and that alone speak volumes of that girls power. That was no ordinary ghost and not an ordinary haunting as well. This girl really wanted Mai gone and now he was set on finding why.

"Is everyone alright?" The Monk asked, once the lights were on again, but before anyone could respond the door opened, revealing a few distressed couple of nurses.

"What just happen here? We hear screams and the door was..." The scene should be odd for new comers. Mai was holding Naru which was half sat on her bed while some paper was still burning on the floor. Monk, Ayako, John and Lin were ready for another attack and some instruments were scatter on the floor as if a storm had hit the room.

"Did you guys have a fight here? Is that... fire? This is a hospital! A place for healing and..."

"Can Miss Taniyama be discharged from this hospital? As you can see, she is fully awake now with no signs of any kind of damage. There was a small tremor just now. Didn't you feel it?" At this Ayako and Monk assented while Mai tried to give a reassured smile.

"Well... a tremor you said... and..."

"It's OK. The room did shake a little just now and I feel perfectly fine. See? I got scared when the shaking started, but it's fine now. It wasn't anything mayor..." Mai said standing up without problems. The nurses looked at each other unsure of what to do. The girl seems fine enough and the others looked like the protective types and the handsome guy was half holding her like the girl was dear to him when they enter, but there was the little flame and the fact that the door was locked, even when there was no lock. It was a sliding door like all the others, yet they could not enter the moment they rushed when they hear the girl yell and it was a scary yell at that, but if it was for all for a tremor...

"Well, I think it's time for me to have a medical chat with your doctor, Mai. You there... I want you to show me the way. Come one, she is fine, no need to worry... she has many guards in shining armor already..." Ayako said taking both nurses with her to everyone's relief. Ayako was annoying most of the time, but she could be useful sometimes, the Monk thought for a moment, then he focuses back on Mai. This case was already too dangerous, just what else was coming their way and they need a safer place for Mai and answers too.

"We need to move from here as soon as possible, Lin see if you can help Miss Matsuzaki with Mai's release. Leave some shikis here just in case of another attack. Monk, John and Mai, put back the things on the floor, so there will be fewer suspicions from the nurses. I need to call Yasuhara, this can't wait any longer." Naru said taking his phone out. He got a names now, it will be easier for Yasuhara to find this girls mother, he got a feeling the woman also was in serious danger.

The sooner they find her, the faster they could finish the haunting. Exorcising could be proved difficult giving the fact it was Mai's former friend and she had a tendency to protect friends in general, even death ones. Her denial to initially think her nightmares were caused by a friend was an indication of that, once the information really sink on her, the girl will be crying rivers and probably blaming herself for something she probably didn't do. He still firmly believed Mai did nothing to deserve anyone's rage. He saw nothing of that sort on her memories to prove himself wrong.

There was also Gene's involvement in this case too. It was now confirmed that Gene was in contact with Mai and he guesses, it has been the case for a while. He seems to care for the girl's safety the same way he cares for his and he tried to warn him of the upcoming attack, which mean he already was watching over her. For some reason this didn't exactly please him, but he discarded the thought almost immediately. There was no time for other things unrelated to the pressing matter in front of him.

"Oh, hello there Big Boss. Is there already troubles on a new case?" Was Yasuhara answer to his call. He has preferred to come out to make the call. The spirits should need some time to gather the energy used just minutes ago, so it was mostly safe for a while. Now was the best time to move her and take further measures to ensure her safety.

"I need you to find some information for me. There is no current case involving clients, but there is a personal one that needs our immediate action. Are you up to the challenge?" He asked already knowing the young man was curious. The guy was usually sharp as well, so he knew Yasuhara will guess a few things on his own, which he always welcome. He preferred not to repeat himself if it could be avoided.

"Of course, just in which kind of trouble is Mai involved with this time? A personal case can only came for dear danger magnet in the flesh or Madoka, right? No wait, it can also be Masako's blackmailing too." Yasuhara said laughing and Naru fight a coming sigh, he expected him to come up with something, but wasn't expecting him to hit the mark so soon or to be way off base at the same time. Mentioning Miss Hara blackmailing was becoming more common these days, it was a good thing he has more pressing matters at hand, otherwise he will have been pissed.

"There is the ghost of a girl who is currently haunting Mai, right now I'm at a hospital with most of the team. This girl had provoked nightmares and attack Mai three times so far, today." He said, waiting for some hysteric. The young man while a joker most of the time, did care for the girl the same as the rest of the team.

"Wait… WHAT? Is she fine? Which hospital are you people in? I will be there in an instant..." He said in a rush. His usual playful attitude now gone completely, giving way for deeper worry on its place.

"There is no need for you to come here, we are about to leave anyways. What I need you to do is find the location of Mizuki Nanasaki. She is the mother of our ghost, Haruka Nanasaki, former classmate and friend of Mai from middle school. She was last seen at the previous hospital I was admitted in, a few days ago. At the very least her last name should still be Nanasaki, I may have more details tomorrow morning or during the day. Can you do this?" Naru asked seriously. It was still a bit past eight, so the young man has some time to dig if he had enough lead.

"Leave it to me boss. I have a few contacts on that particular hospital, the nurses there were very cute. Was this woman treated there?" He asked taking notes now. All information was important and he needed to find clues as soon as possible.

"I believe that is the case. This girl's ghost is a violent one and it seems she follows her mother regularly. That's how she was in contact with Mai, they meet there while Mai was visiting me. She may have come for a fall or something like that. Whatever information you can gather is greatly appreciated." He added.

"I will do my best, that's a promise, but is Mai doing fine? Was she harm in any way?" Yasuhara asked worriedly.

"She is fine, just a few scratches. She will be staying with me until we find Nanasaki. Contact me as soon as you have something, even if it is a small thing not matter the hour." He said and Yasuhara was more than set to do his very best.

"You got it. Please take good care of her, I will be join you all as soon as my task is complete. I'm off now, there is no time to waste." Yasuhara said before hanging.

 _"My thoughts exactly."_ He internally said to himself. Now, his task was to secure Mai and gather information from an elusive source, but somehow he will find a way to contact Gene again, even if it takes him all night or morning.

An hour later they gather again on Naru's apartment. Even if he reassured the others Mai will be secure with Lin and himself, the bunch felt like they all should join forces. The spirit was an unusual strong one, even to hold her own with Lin's shiki and they could create a better and stronger barrier together. There was also Mai's extremely embarrassment to consider, the girl was upset enough with the realization of her former friend wanting her to be dead to add some more uncomfortable feelings staying with the men she liked with only Lin as her go between. As Ayako has openly expressed, it was maddening to share a place with only those two unsociable mans.

They make preparations to secure the place to the best of their abilities first, then a heated discussion raised for the sleeping mats and sofa which Mai avoided immersing herself in tea making and Naru deciding to refresh himself a little until the bunch decided to quiet down. He took another warm bath to calm himself and ease his mind. After drying himself and putting on black long pants, he looked at the tarnished mirror for a moment, for some reason he moved his hand to remove the steam from it and when he looked back, there was a perfect copy of him there, except for one thing. The men in the mirror was slightly smiling at him for a second, which he didn't was in the mood to comply.

"Gene..." Naru whisper and the image slightly smiled at him a second time.

 _"It was about time you notice... I have tried this a few times already."_ Gene responded back inside his mind as he usually did when they shared their telepathy.

"Is there another attack coming?" He asked first. There were many things he wanted to ask him, but Mai's safety was first and he didn't know for how long the connection will last. It felt stronger, almost as much as when he was alive, but it could fail at any moment.

 _"Not for now, but there will be other attempts. Noll, she is in real danger, I can tell you that much. This Haruka girl is strong and I believe she was a medium when alive, a powerful psychic as well. She can reach Mai in the astral plane, so keep her for going out of her body. Sedate her if necessary, but don't let her wander around on her own. Sometimes I'm not able to reach her in time."_ His brother said back to him.

"So you had been in contact with Mai for how long now?" Asked Naru a little mad this time.

_"That can wait Noll. I know you are mad, but I assured you Mai doesn't know who I am. She thinks I am a dream version of you or something. She keeps calling me Naru, which I find amusing, I should have thought of that nickname myself a while ago. Be careful Noll, this girl don't have enough power to beat you on a full fight, but she can harm the team pretty badly. Make sure to never leave her side. I will give you answers soon, just keep this girl safe. I have come to hope even in dead, that she may be the key to unlock your repressed feelings..."_

"That is for me to decide Gene, don't make assumptions on your own. Did you stay back to see me struggle with unnecessary feelings or did you stay for making me and the rest of your family miserable. I had looked for you for almost a year, Gene..."

_"And I apologize for not telling you before, but I do have my reasons. Powerful ones you may say. I don't expect you or even father to understand my reasons, but I'm sure mother will agree with me. If my death cause you all a great pain, the least I could do is give something back to be happy about and time is the only thing that could make that possible."_

"Don't go speaking nonsense at me. You owe me more than that. You owe me all the days I have tried to find you, all the nightmares I got thinking and reliving your death. Was that all just amusement for you?"

_"As painful as it sounds it was still necessary. I dare you to use that key you had come to hold like a safe line and watch this girl life one more time until you can see her dying on your arms. You could not watch any more of her future on the vision you got hours before, because you feared her death will shatter you completely. That's how much this girl means to you and before you stupidly go ahead thinking she may like me instead because she was in contact with me, I assure you that's not the case. I hated when you always end up thinking I was better than you, that no girl will choose you instead of me. I needed you to see you were wrong. Sorry I cause you pain Noll, but I was also in pain watching you hide your true feelings inside a thick cocoon. It is time to end that part of you so I can move on in peace."_

"Naru, is everything alright there? The tea is ready and it will get very cold if you don't come out soon." Takigawa said knocking at the door. Naru distract himself for a second and when he looked back at the mirror Gene was gone.

"Damn you Gene, this is no over yet..." He mentally said, but didn't expect any answer. He put a black shirt on and go out of the bathroom. While on his way to the kitchen island he looked at the girl sat on his sofa, with a lost expression on her face so unlike the cheerful girl he came to care for and love. Oh... did he just thought love...? Was it really possible?

Yes, he had finally thought it right for once. As much as he hated to admit it, Gene was right about something. He feared seen Mai's death as he watched his a year ago. The thought of her dying on him make him rush to her aid fearing for the worst and almost losing control of himself in the process. The though of her dying make him fall with her and use his PK when she fell on the sewer back on the Kasai case and it was the same when he throws himself over her when the ceiling was about to break over her. It was fear what makes him protect her just a little more than an hour ago when he pulls her closer to him and use his power impulsively to keep her safe. Thinking back, he had risked his life a lot for her sake, yet he denies himself the real reason behind it. Oliver Davis, a famous international paranormal researcher was no different of other men his age, as Lin has told him before. He has fallen all the same in the same web hundreds of others did before him. The real question now was what to do about it... then his phone rang as is in answer to his question.

"Yes..." He answer and Yasuhara's voice toke him back to reality.

"This is bad Naru. I make some digging on both Mizuki and Haruka Nanasaki and it's even worse than I thought. The girl dies on an apparent accident, but there were rumors on her school that she was pushed on the street by some guys that were bullying her. Apparently, it was a big scandal back in the day and there were many articles write about the circumstances of her death. She seems to have out of control psychic abilities and she was treated at school like a freak. Three moths after her death, four guys die on mysterious accidents one by one at school or nearby it. The guys were the ones that rumors said were bullying the girl and many believed the spirit of the girl hunted them to their deaths. It wasn't officially confirm, but the girls parents moved from there to escape the rumors. A little while back another strange death occurred when Mizuki was in contact with a friend of her daughter that had moved to another school a little before the harassment begin." At that moment Naru paled just like he had done when this all begin.

"That year, three girls moved from that school. They all seem to be friends. First was Mai, when her mother die and she moved to live with her teacher. She changed school at that time and was shortly followed by her best friend Michiru, then another girl left for other reasons and die less than a year after. I believe Haruka have a grudge on Mai because she felt abandon and betrayed by her friends, which means Mai is not the only one in danger here, Naru. Michiru should also be a target. I'm on my way to make sure she is fine, but she doesn't answer her cell phone nor her home phone." He said and Naru paled even more.

"I will contact you shortly, try her home first." He said hanging the phone. He had saw Michiru on Mai's past but he didn't think anything about it. "Mai do you have something that belongs to Michiru with you?" Naru asked urgently to the girl.

"Hum, Michiru? Did she call? I was going to bring it to her later and I forgot..." She said a little confuse.

"Show me." He said and Mai looked at him surprised but didn't dare to ask him why. He was looking pale and she sensed there was urgency about his request. She stood up and looked for her bag in where she got Michiru's lipstick. She had left it on her apartment last time she visits. Naru took it from her and concentrate on it. It didn't matter if the others realize was he was about to do, another life was in danger.

"Naru!" Lin voice didn't make him flinch. He knew what he was doing and it was an emergency. If something were to happen to the girl, it will be another heavy impact on Mai and her family and he knew well about loss. He didn't want anyone else experiences tragedy in such a way. He closed his eyes and let the flow of images rush to him and gasped when he felt pain.

"Hey, what's going one here Naru..." Takigawa interrupted him, but he already has his answer.

"We need to move, Michiru it's also a target of Haruka's. Yasuhara is already on his way... Takigawa, Lin and John, go there as well, the girl fall from the stairs and she is alone at home. Call an ambulance..." The moment he had said Michiru was hurt Mai has stormed to the front door, but was stopped by Naru before reaching it. She struggle with him at first, but stopped when he embrace her.

"There is nothing you can do Mai, let the others handle this. Please Mai... her grudge is mainly with you, don't make it worse. She is still not enough recover from before, she will not kill her. I have psychometry abilities, this is how I find out about you as well, she will be fine. I promise you that." He said holding the crying girl on his arms. Before she could escape his embrace the others rushed past then and another rescue was on the way.

 **AN:** Let me know what you think.


	5. Disasters, Pain And Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another intense chapter for you guys. It's time for a little Yasu shine, hope you like it. The best part is yet to come. Enjoy your reading, it's made with care.

"Michiru! Michiru are you alright? Can you let me in?" Yelled a very worry Yasuhara to the girl inside the house. He could hear some faint sounds coming from the inside, but could not distinguish words. He guessed Michiru was pleading for help, which he was willing to give if only he could open the door. Naru has told him the others were on their way and they will probably be there soon, but he couldn't just wait and do nothing when her friend was in potential danger. Although both Michiru and Keiko were Mai's best friends, he has also cared for them the same way. He has known them almost the same time he had known Mai, he has even joined them when they visit Mai on her apartment, so he wanted to help the girl as badly as he wanted to help Mai. If only he knew how to get in without... _Wait_ , Naru has told him something he found odd a few minutes ago, but now it kind of make sense.

 _"Look for the pot on the right, you will find your way in under it."_ It was what he had said to him just minutes ago when he has called him back to let him know help was already on the way and he was in such a rush and worry that he didn't ask what was the mining of his words, now he was wondering if Naru could also see visions of the future and saw him looking for the pot as he was doing now and find the key under it.

"You are full of talents, dear Naru. Thank you, anyways..." He said to himself taking the key and rushing to open the door. At the moment he open it a freezing cold hit his skin like a bucket of extremely cold water, but didn't dare to back down. He may not really had nerves of steel, but he strongly believed in his own luck. "Michiru? Are you there? Are you hurt?" He asked on a low tone, yet loud enough for her to hear. The house was dark and he didn't know the place, so he advances with precaution on the darkness.

"Yasu..." He heard her weak voice coming from somewhere in front of him, so he moved forward walking a bit faster to the direction he had heard Michiru's voice. "Yasu, be careful..." Michiru warned him and he rushed to her side, now that he could tell exactly where she was.

"Are you OK?" He asked when something came out of nowhere and almost hit him on the head. It seems like lady luck was still on his favor though, because the moment the vase flies his way, he had knelt down to reach Michiru. He knew the base almost hit his head because it shatters in pieces at the high his head would be just seconds before. Michiru hold on to him trembling with both cold and fear, probably hurt with some degree and in pain. Yasu try to cover her as much as possible in order to protect her from another flying vase or something worst. He just needed to make sure to be her shield until the big guys show up to rescue them. He doubts they could get out of the house unharmed, the ghost was probably waiting for him to move her out.

"Are you seriously hurt?" Yasu asked her. If her life was in serious danger, not matter the risk, he will dash his way out whatever the cost.

"It's hurts. I think I may have a sprain ankle or hit a rib when I fall..." Another vase hit the wall, just a few inches from them. Yasu was now covered with the water from the flower vase and some more pieces of porcelain falling on his back. They hear some movements from the furniture of the house and Yasu paled this time. If something bigger was thrown their way, they will be in deep problems. It's seem, they were already trapped inside, his only hope was for the guys to use their chants or powers to reach them or repel her back.

"Just hurry up guys, this isn't looking good." He said in a whisper to himself as he holds Michiru to him, like his life depend of it. Sadly enough, it was the only thing he could do to help her. In times like that, he wished to have some degree of spiritual power, so he could at least protect others and himself from raging souls like Haruka's. It was a good thing Mai wasn't alone when she attack her, otherwise... No, he will not go there. Thinking of what could have happened if Mai was alone was too disturbing even for him. He leaved Mai's life on Naru's capable hands and he was sure the Big Boss will do anything to keep her safe. With that thought, he prepares himself to resist whatever came their way, it was up to him to keep Michiru alive until help arrives.

**Gene**

He knew there were some new problems, but he was at lost when he had no connection with the ones in danger. He had seen Mai's friend when he was close to her, but he was unable to reach them even when in need, now he sadly watched as Mai cry her heart out in fear for her friend safety. He wishes he could do something about Haruka, himself. Last time he was able to reach her because of his strong connection with Mai. As her spiritual guide, he could manage to protect her with some degree, but he couldn't just look for the vengeful girl blindly. It was dangerous and with an unpredictable outcome. Even if he has a decent amount of power, not as much as Noll or as strong, yet enough for him to defend himself or Mai of external attacks, the girl in question was also powerful and been fueled by rage, she was extremely dangerous.

In times like those, he hated not been capable of doing nothing more than simply watch. He had come to terms with his sudden death a while ago, but sometimes it was hard to digest when he couldn't be there for the ones who needed him. He watched as Noll hold Mai while sitting on the sofa. The priestess was passing left to right as the Monk usually did when nervous. The two while on each others head most of the time, were quite similar in many ways. He also had his hope up for those two, if only Noll were less an idiot and more conscious of the opposite sex or of his own feelings, he will have a better taste of his death than only causing pain to the ones he loved.

He wished he could help more, but he was only able to reach Noll at times and Mai when asleep, unless... Well he could try that way as well. He liked Mai a lot, not on a romantic way of course, but as a friend. Hara, by the other hand was another matter. He didn't have anything personal against her, nor he particularly dislikes her, but sometimes he wished she could give up on his brother so he could open himself to his true love. Still, he finds the struggles between Mai and her amusing, so he guessed he needed to give the girl some credit.

"I think it's time for your debut in this play Miss Hara..." Gene say to himself. Luckily for him, he already has established a connection with the girl a while back. She was a medium similar to him, it was easy to reach her or communicate with her and unlike Noll she could clearly see him. Also, as medium, Hara was perfect for a cleansing instead of an exorcism he doubts Mai will agree on. It will be dangerous for all, but he could not say it was completely impossible either. He gives the couple on the sofa a last look and then he vanishes to his next destination. He wished for Mai's friend safety and health, it was time for him to act to the best of his ability to end Mai's nightmare as soon as possible and Masako Hara was a necessary piece for that to happen.

**The Big Guys**

"I think we are close now. This ghost sure is persistent, she has attack Mai so many times today, she should be exhausted by now. I wonder what kind of things she pulled off for Michiru." The Monk said hoping both her and Yasuhara were alright. He has to give Yasu a lot of credit for his fast investigation skills and courage to face unknown dangers to try to rescue a friend.

He hoped nothing serious happen to the girl. Naru has said she has fallen from the stairs, which raised even more questions about who he truly was. He was having doubts of Naru been Kasuya Shibuya, as he claimed. Masako certainly knew something of him that gives her an advantage over him and now he was really beginning to ask himself, what if the thing he was hiding from them wasn't only his out if this world abilities, but his true identity on itself. With such an amount of power and been part of the paranormal world well trained and protected, a guy like him should be well known among their kind. Judging from his expensive equipment and the office on Shibuya, which wasn't exactly cheap, he should also come from somewhere with a lot of resources.

There was also the fact he hated publicity of any kind, which was in a way a contradiction to the job. The more you were known by others on your field of expertise, the more you could research on whatever thing you wished for. Aside from that, both Lin and Madoka looked like a high profile among researchers and sorcerers. He already suspected Lin of being a member of a high up line of Taoists from China. Everything he could think up involved the young men in a privileged position not many could reach at his age. Even his narcissist tendencies were not only for looks but also for his extensive knowledge and confidence he probably got on his inner circle. His parents were supposed to be professors, so that could explain the confidence and knowledge, yet he could not picture Lin as an expert at the Onmyōdō arts as he was, following a conceived brat just for fun. He should have a very good reason to become his guardian, even when he has some resentment about the Japanese or so Mai has told him.

He has known, even from the start, that Naru wasn't exactly from Japan. His blue eyes were not common there, but a lot of foreigners come and go for different reasons, so him living there wasn't exactly a rarity even if he wasn't a Japanese citizen. His Japanese was perfect to the point you may think he has lived there all his life, yet he didn't know kanji, which was one of the three basic writing styles in Japan. To be honest with himself, there was a name rounding on his mind at that moment, but he didn't dare to really believe it. First, it will be very embarrassing not to have notice his true identity even when he claimed to be a more or less fan of his and second because he always thought the doctor was way older than Naru. Even so, the narcissist was a genius on his own right, so it was still possible... and with his amazing PK use, probably clairvoyance as well and now psychometry, it was beginning to be quite possible indeed. Maybe after all that craziness was over, he will ask Yasu to look for a resent photo of Oliver Davis, just to get the suspicion out of his mind.

"This is the one, get ready." Said Lin, parking the Van in front of a house. His shiki reacted before he was even aware of it, so he was sure he was on the right place. He could already tell both Yasuhara and the girl were trapped inside. _"Go!"_ He mentally commanded to his shiki and they got inside in an instant. They all got out of the Van in a rush and Monk open the door for them. John took out his Holy water ready to act, while Lin ready himself to cast an Onmyōdō spell if necessary.

"Yasuhara! Michiru!" The Monk called once inside. He could see the white lights from Lin's shiki floating protectively around the two figures hugging each other below them. All the furniture was pushed close to them but luckily enough, not too close to cause them harm or injuries.

"She is still here, be careful guys..." Yasu said glad that their ordeal was finally coming to an end. He has never been more glad of anything in his entire life like on the moment the front door open. Michiru also relaxed a little under him the moment she hears them enter, since he was still covering her. A few things have hit him, mostly on his back which hurt, but nothing serious than a day of rest could not cure. Lin takes out a few talismans and after chanting something Yasu could not hear, he throws them and they fly on different directions and stick to the walls like glue paper. The moment they touch the wall a light flashed from them and they all hear a yell, Yasu guessed was coming from Haruka and soon there was nothing. The lights went on suddenly and John rushed to the pair on the floor to check their state.

"Is it over?" Yasu asked, carefully releasing Michiru from his embrace and John give him a warm smile.

"Yes, she is gone." John said helping him to stand. "Are you seriously hurt?" He asked him when he saw traces of blood on his back.

"I'm fine, but Michiru needs to be checked at a hospital." Yasu said taking the girl on his arm as carefully as he could. Michiru still flinched in pain but said nothing. She was just glad that it was over and even more glad that Yasu was there for her.

"Now, we can all go..." There was enough space for Yasuhara and Michiru on the now empty back of the Van and with them properly secured, another trip to the hospital was made.

**Naru**

He has never been good with crying people in general, but he has to admit watching Mai cry for half an hour was proving to be harder than he wished. He felt lost for most of the time and in pain from were her emotions transfer to him by his own inability to keep his power under control. He has always avoided contact with others mostly for his own protection, but when there was the need to make such physical contact, he always tried to keep himself in control as he used when his mother or Madoka for example, end up hugging him. With Mai however, such control was completely out of his reach. The girl was a mass of emotions and her deeper feelings were hard to ignore. He was beginning to worry another trigger was at hand and he wasn't prepare to face whatever future was in store for her, if the end meets with what he feared the most and in the lapse of just a few hours he has truly come to fear Mai's death most of all.

"Shouldn't they be calling us by now?" Said Ayako in concern and Mai looked at her with even more worry. For a moment Naru gives the priestess a harsh look while Mai let go of him, there was no need to make the already upset girl even more troubled.

"Do you think something else happen? Naru? Can you see if they are alright?" Mai asked him and he sighed in resignation, once Mai was set on something there was nothing that could stop her. He was tired for all the events that took place in a short amount of time, yet he could not deny the girl looking at him with such concern the right to know if her friend was fine or the rest of the team. Luckily for him, the phone rang at that moment and he was relived to see Yasuhara's number on the screen.

"Are you alright Yasuhara?" It was his greeting for him and Yasu chuckle on the other side. He was not fun, just as serious as ever.

"You sure go to the point Big Boss. Yes, I'm more or less fine. I got some bruises on my back but nothing serious, Michiru is also doing well or more like she will do well in a few days. She got a lot more bruises than me and more sore parts, but a day or two of rest will do for her. We called her parents and they are on their way here. Monk and John wants to stay with her for precaution, but Lin and myself will be joining you shortly. There are a few things I still need to pass on to you. I find out Mrs. Nanasaki's address, so we can pay her a visit tomorrow if you wish. How is Mai doing there? I know she most be worried sick..."

"She will be fine, be careful on your way back. This spirit seems to have more energy than I first thought. I will be waiting..." Naru manage to said before Mai toke the phone from him.

"Yasu! Are you OK? Is Michiru alright? Please tell me now... I had been so worry..." Mai said taking some distant from the narcissist. She knew she just toke the phone from him, but he was about to hang out and she wanted to hear Yasu and Michiru if possible. The black lover narcissist could argue with her all he wants later. She needed answers now before her heart could give up on her. When she heard Yasu's laugh at the other side, she relaxed a little.

"You sure are daring Mai, I like it. Hey, don't worry about us, Michiru and I are doing fine with a little pain here and there but fine nonetheless. I will be there soon enough, you can talk with Michiru tomorrow, she is resting now.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I though the worse when Naru told us she has fallen from the stairs..." She said giving Naru a side look. She hoped he wasn't too mad with her, her actions were done for deeply caring for them.

"Yeah, I was worried too. You sure got and amazing guy Boss. Ready to make the confession now? It's the perfect time, with him so focus on you and all..." He said and laughed at her reaction. She was easy to tease and he completely understood Naru's pleasure in teasing the girl, her reaction was always fun to watch or on that case, hear.

"Yasu you little...! I don't even know why I worry about you, you sure are as fine as ever. Seriously you two are a lot alike, jerks!" She said hanging on him. She turned to face Naru, who was looking at her expressionless as usual and she blushed like mad. Now that she thought about it thanks to the other idiot, she has been held by Naru for a while, which makes her blush even more.

 _"Damn you Yasu, I will get you for this..."_ She thought as she became more and more aware of the narcissist presence now closer to her. At that, Ayako laughed, glad to see the girl back to her old self, Mai sure needed a rest from all the anxiety she has carried for the most part on the night.

"Now that you look to be fine, I need tea." Naru said to her and she humped him before rushing to the kitchen to fulfill his demand. He may be a tea addicted jerk when he wanted, but she was thankful for the care he has shown before. It may not mean much for him, but it sure means a lot for her and she was set to make him the best tea ever to show her appreciation. Naru, by the other hand was already planning his next move. Now that Yasuhara has the family address, he could finally move forward. He took the phone Mai has thrown on the coach before her mad dash and search for a particular number. There was still another necessary member he needed to contact to finish that hell and so Masako Hara's number was on his phone screen and soon he finds himself calling the medium.

"This should be a surprise, since you never call. It's usually Mai's job to contact me. Your brother sure knows you, he said you will be calling me." It didn't surprise him that Gene had decided to contact the medium, they thought on similar ways after all.

"Did Gene tell you everything?" He asked her, hoping for not to give explanations.

"Yes, most of it. I will be joining you in the morning if that's fine with you, there is little than I can do tonight." She said a little resentful.

"Then, I will expect you to come in the morning. Tell my brother we still have unfinished business that I will let it pass for now."

"I think he already knows that, goodnight." She said hanging on him. The two brothers sure had guts, yet she couldn't help herself in liking him. She knew Naru was probably more interested in Mai than her, but she could always hope at least for now. Tomorrow though, things may change. Danger always make the deepest feeling to surface and if that happens, then she was doomed to have an unrequited love for a while or maybe it was time for her to wake up her dream and face reality once and for all. No matter which one was it, tomorrow was going to be one hell of the day to them all.

 

Hope you like it.


	6. A Kiss, A Blazing Soul And A Death Vision Out Of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back. A warning for some romantic moment and another warning for Haruka's tragic story. You should know by know that I do all points of view to give the reader a better understanding of the story, but after that we go back to business. Also an extra warning for all the craziness at the end. Hope you still like it. I no longer control this story, the characters just do whatever they pleased with it. *A deep sight.*

"I'm sorry Yasu, it's my fault you got injured..." A very upset Michiru said while trying to hold back tears. It was the first time she has experience the haunting of such a horrifying and dangerous spirit on her entire life. She was scare to death when she felt someone watching her, then the sudden drop of temperature and finally been pushed down the stairs by an unknown entity. She was alone on her home at that time and just making sure the door was securely closed, when she goes up to her room, she felt someone pushing her back down. It was a good thing she has turned when she was pushed so she didn't fall on her back and her fall was slowed when her foot was caught between the wooden bars of the banister. Despise the pain she looked up to see who has pushed her but no one was there. Then the lights went off and she screamed for help.

She has learned enough from Mai's stories and experience to recognize the presence of a spirit on a place. Back then she has thought that Mai has a cool job with a very handsome boss and she lost count of how many times she wished to work with them as well. Now that she has experience the terror of being attack and see all the things a spirit could do to kill you, she was wondering if Mai has gone mad when accepting Naru's offering to be his assistant. To be facing such dangers in a daily basic should be considered a kind of madness and she was now beginning to fear for Mai's life as well.

She has told Yasu to tell Mai she was resting because she didn't want to upset or worry her more than she already was. It should had been a great impact for Mai to know that Haruka was the one causing them such pain. If Yasu hasn't come in when he did, she may not have survived the night and thinking on that, she blushed. His body has shielded her and keep her warm on the cold and her heart has beaten like crazy not only for the danger, but because Yasu was holding her thigh to him and so she blushed even more, which made Yasu laughs at her.

"You girls sure are transparent. No wonder Naru like to tease Mai so much, it's the funniest thing in the world. To tell you the true Michiru..." He came closer to her and whisper on her ear. "I liked it too..." She blushed even more.

"Yasu, you idiot!" She said pushing him while extremely embarrass of have been so easy to read.

"My love, don't treat me like that. I'm your knight in shining armor..." Said Yasu pretending to be hurt on his usual theatrical way, glad to see she was not holding tears anymore.

"You fool, don't joke like that!" Michiru said glad that the others were talking to the doctor and working on a barrier outside, otherwise she may die of embarrass right there. Why did he has to fool around with that? She has liked him for a while now, but she knew better than to think Yasu will take her feelings seriously. In a way she was probably as doomed as Mai in that department. They were just loving two handsome boys out of their reach.

"Hey, don't move around, OK? You will hurt yourself more." Yasuhara said in a serious tone when he saw her moving on her bed, probably to avoid him. Even thought he wanted to shear her up, he ended causing her more pain. He sighed at his own stupidity and sat by Michiru's side. Maybe it was time to let it all out. He was sure Naru was already aware of his feelings for Mai and if something good came out of that mess it was that he also realize his.

"Sorry about that. Let's begin again. Michiru..." She turned to face him a little nervous and hoped she didn't fool around with her again. She was honestly not in the mood after her ordeal. To her big surprise, Yasu came even closer and put one of his hands on her face. She was going to protest, but she freezes when she felt her lips been touched by his.

"I wasn't joking..." He murmurs against her lips and he kissed her again. Slowly at first to give her time to snap out of her surprise and when he felt she was kissing him back, he deepens the kiss until they separate for dear air. Michiru was now blushing madly, too surprised to mutter coherent words and Yasu smiled at the girl in front of him very pleased with the kiss. He was no shy man, but she sure was and she was definitely cute by all means.

"Ya... Yasu? What was that for?" She asked shyly, not to sure of what to make out of this new development.

"When I realize you were in danger, I leave everything behind and rushed to help you. I was worried sick when you didn't answer your phone nor your home phone. I fear the worst... and when I was able to reach you in such condition and when shielding you from her attacks, I realize how much you meant for me. Sorry it takes you by surprise, it kind off take me by surprise too. We had been friends for a while and I liked you back then, but when that sofa came our way and I thought we were goners I seriously thought it was more than a simply like, it was love. So there you have it my love, I'm all yours when this end." He said kissing her again, his heart beating as fast as hers.

"Hey Yasu... wait, what...?" Yasu hears the Monk surprised voice on his back and Michiru end up the kiss in a sudden movement that make her gasp in pain. She was definitely too shy for her own good, but he like it.

"Ahhhh, Monk there is no need to be jealous. We were sharing a special moment here..." Yasu said facing him and also saw John blushing a little as well by Monk's side. Yasu smiled despite himself, they were all cute things.

"You... don't go around playing with girls..." Monk accused him, but Yasu only brushed him off. He winked at the melting Michiru and then arranges his glasses as he usually does when serious.

"Just to clarify, I'm not playing around, but been death serious about it. Now, that's out of the system, there is something you all need to know about this case and Mai's and Michiru's once friend Haruka. After that, Lin and I need to go back to Mai and Naru, this is far for been over and we need to travel first thing in the morning tomorrow. Michiru, sorry to run off on you but..."

"Oh Yasu, don't worry about it... Go help Mai, please. The last thing I want is that something bad happens to Mai. Please, everyone keep her safe and you all should go as well. I will be fine." In that moment Lin end enters the room and looked at the young girl. Despise her bad and painful experience just a little while ago, she was facing the situation with bravery.

"I have made a talisman for you and I will leave one of my familiars with you, just as a precaution. The talismans in your house needs to remain untouched, so please make sure your parents keep them in place. Can you explain them your situation to them or you prefer one of us do so for you?" Lin asked and Michiru shake her head negatively.

"Thanks but that will not be necessary. My parents knows that spirits exist. My grandma could see them and sometimes hear their warnings. They will know I'm not joking and my mom knew Haruka and her mother back then. Actually, now I remember the reason I came here in the first place. My grandma once said to me that I need to follow Mai or something really bad was going to happen to her. She said that my future was set in Tokyo. When I convince my parents to come here, I knew why my grandma insisted that I follow Mai. Back then she was very affected by her mothers death and it was a very hard period for her. We help each other in many ways and after a few months Mai was able to smile again, but it was hard..." She said, remembering those hard times. Now that she has remember it, she wonder what kind of premonition her grandma saw in Mai future.

"Then, let me tell you what happened to Haruka when you two moved out." While telling them the story, it pains him to see tears back again on Michiru's face and Monk's anger rises like a fountain. It's makes his blood boils when things like that happens. Young girl with rising abilities are make fun off, get isolate with no friends then are treated like freaks when their powers got out of control. He hates it all, the world was cruel in many ways and kids usually suffer the most.

"Does Mai know about this too?" Takigawa asked Yasu. Mai was very sensitive about people in general getting hurt, but a friend was another thing entirely. He doubt Mai will aloud any other thing beside a cleansing, if she even get a little suspicion of an exorcism, she will definitely interfere or worst, get herself in danger.

"I told Naru, so I guess he will eventually tell her the fate of her friend. I honestly don't know how she will react when she finds out Haruka's story, but I'm sure he will know how to handle it. We should go now, I will come back later..." Yasu said to Michiru and he bend down to give her a light kiss.

"Be careful... and keep Mai safe." Michiru said back.

"I'll stay here until her parents come in. I will join you later." John offer, not really liking leaving the girl alone. If a exorcisms was out of the question on that case, then there was very little he could do beside pray for their safety and for the lost soul. As things are now, only Miss Hara and perhaps Mai intense feelings were going to do an effect there, if things go for the worst and the girl could not be convince to move on, then Mai was going to suffer a great deal. He will pray for such thing never happens.

* * *

**Naru**

Oliver Davis has always been in contact with the supernatural ever since he was a child. Been born with paranormal abilities that people like it to call powers, he has learned how to control his emotions in order to prevent disaster or harm to the people close to him or himself. He has gone far while meticulously controlling his abilities, but today was a proof that he still has a long way to go in that department. Looking at Mai while drinking the exceptionally good cup of tea she made, there was no doubt he needed to learn more of how to disconnect himself from Mai. With her key still securely safe on one of his pockets, he thought that her slight touch when she pass him the tea make him have another flash rush of emotions in that single second her skin was in contact with his.

Naru glanced at Mai and knew exactly why she looked so pleased with herself. She has thought to give him something in return for his help and so she best herself with the tea she made as a thank you gift. He was grateful, of course, but it was not necessary she goes that far for something he would have done gladly anyways. There were other emotions mixing as well, but he tried not to focus on them so she will still have the right for privacy. There were some worrisome things he needed to deal with and he honestly was having problems in bring them to the open. The girl while more or less normal now, thanks to Yasuhara's teasing, looked exhausted and he didn't blame her in any way.

She has been having nightmares for a week now and that day alone was incredibly stressful, dangerous and exhausting both physically and mentally. She was definitely in dear need of a deep sleep and avoid at all cost going out of her body to the astral plane. Giving her sedatives was an option, but he doubted she was going to take them willingly. She will probably want to stay awake, just in case something else happen to her friend. Still, the fact that she needed to rest was present, she probably haven't slept well all week and there was still the matter of Haruka's story he needed to pass on to her before tomorrow. In a way, one thing was going to interfere with the other since he knew Mai was in no shape for more emotional impacts today, but not telling her was going to be problematic later and probably dangerous since Mai was incredible impulsive. Yet...

"Hum... Naru? Why are you staring at me like I'm a rare thing?" Mai asked tilting her head at one side in confusion while she blushed a little. It wasn't common for him to stare at her, it was usually the other way around. He always manages to caught her up when she momentarily loses her mind and look at him for more than just three seconds.

"Well, you said so yourself, I couldn't have said it better." At least she has the fighting spirit up. He thought when she obviously got mad with him.

"Why you jerk and I was even trying to be nice." Mai said crossing her arms over her chest in indignation, although she has to admit she was the one who mention weird in the first place. _Oh men, what I have to be so stupid?_ He certainly didn't need her help to find insults to her intelligence. Why she couldn't just stay quiet and let him stare at him all he wanted, it's not like she minded.

"Mai, you should rest now. You look exhausted and ready to pass out in any moment." He has decided that resting should take priory tonight. He can talk to her in the morning when she has time to gather some energy back.

"I'm fine, I already rest a little when I was on the hospital." She said and he sighed. He should have known something like that was coming. She was getting better at avoiding him.

"You didn't rest, you were attack in both dreams and reality. It would be better if you take something to sleep, we can't have you wandering around on the astral plane. You will be more vulnerable there." Yes, she will be completely exposed there and even if Gene was there to help her, the danger was still overwhelming.

"I will be fine. I can't fall asleep anyways. Michiru has been hurt, Yasu too and now I know it's all Haruka's doing. I did saw her face on my nightmares but I never believed she was the one causing them."

"Mai, she has tried to harm you for a while now." He said sadly. This was the part her heart was going to break for the second time.

"Why will she do something like that? We were good friends, I just don't get it. What just happen to her while I was gone to make her hates me so much? How did she die?" That last question was barely a whisper and she was back at the border of tears.

"She was murdered." There was no helping it, she needed to know all the facts surrounding her friends death before they can go to the Nanasaki's home tomorrow morning. Mai paled in seconds and the priestess came in to see what has cause Mai such a shock.

"You! Just what did you tell the poor girl? She already has enough problems as it is." She said angry with the narcissist. The emotionless man was too insensitive for his own good. She pitted Mai for falling in love with a cold men like him.

"Miss Matzusaki, you may as well take a sit. This is something you need to know too. It's not that I like to give Mai more grief, but she will find out Haruka's story tomorrow morning anyways." At this Mai looked at him more composed. He knew she was steeling herself so she could understand more her friend reasons for wanting to hurt her or Michiru. _He was right_ , Mai thought, that was an information she needed to know even if it was a painful one.

"It's OK Ayako. He is right, I need to hear this and I will be fine. Go ahead Naru, tell me what happen to Haruka while I was gone." Mai said preparing herself for the worst.

* * *

**Haruka**

She has been in such pain for a long time ago, although she wasn't sure for how long. Time didn't pass to spirit the same way it does for humans. Right now she was wondering around among other souls on the astral plane. She was exhausted by all the energy she used that day. It was incredible how that traitor and her friend was protected by other people and because of that she hates them both even more now. When she saw Mai a while ago on the hospital where her mother went for treatment she smiled like that, it enrages her. It was obvious she has become once again a happy girl while she suffers terrible humiliations, pain and death. It wasn't fair and it was all her fault!

When Mai's mother dies, she saw her so sad and lost that she pitted her and she encourages her when she said she was moving to Tokyo with their teacher. Back then, she didn't know what was going to happen to her, now she cursed the day she gives her blessing for a departure that would ruin her life. Once she was gone, things begin to change for her. She discovers by accident she could do things no one else could. She could move objects without touching them and bend metal spoons like they were made of paper and she didn't have to touch them to do so. She thought of telling Michiru about her new-found powers, but then, she went after Mai like a puppy running after her master.

She got mad when she hears it and it was then that she begin to see spirits. She was confused at first, but then she realizes she was very talented and there was still Reika by her side. She felt more connected with Mai than the rest, but Reika was kind and always willing to hear her out and so she tells her about her powers. She laughed at her at first, but when she showed her what she could do, she freaks out. After that she begin to avoided her and the other kids begin to create rumors about her. She confronted Reika for that, she has only told her and no one else, but she only said she was not the one who spread the rumors about her.

She thought she was a little liar of course, so she accidentally throws a stone her way in her anger. She screamed when she was hit, although it was just a scratch on one of her shoulders but her scream attract attention and that when things gone for bad to worst. There were some kids that wanted to test her powers and she went berserk when she got scared. Reika also run away from town after that and pretty soon she was all alone in a hostile place with no one to help her out, until those brats went too far and kill her... Oh, but she got her revenge ten fold.

Because she has a great power in life, she found out she has it after death as well and because others could not see her it was actually easier to get back to others and she took pleasure on getting back to the ones who hurt her. Then a while after she saw Reika again and her hatred escalate. It was because she told the others about what she could do that she was killed and so she makes her paid too, but her anger didn't go away, its stay there like a torn on her skin always making her feel pain.

Then, it was Mai... the happy Mai who abandon her first. She was supposed to be sad after her mother's death but instead she was even happier than before with lots of people by her side while she remains alone. It wasn't fair, no fair at all. Why she found happiness while she only found misery. Her hatred just blazed even more, like an uncontrolled fire that threatened to burn her if she didn't give in. She finds out Mai wasn't all that different to her so she begins haunting her on her dreams first. She wanted to give Mai pain little by little until she could not take it anymore, but she saw that it wasn't working as she expected and there was the guy in black that keep occupying Mai's thoughts and finally that guy with the pony tail interfere with her playing.

She hated him too for it and she wanted to paid them both back, but the man actually knew how to counter her actions and he knew how to make a barrier. They all knew how to defend her. Specially the handsome guy in black, he throws her attack back at her while he hugged Mai like she was precious to him. But she didn't deserve love! She was a traitor, a bad friend that not only leave her behind but also forgot she existed!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in fury and agony. "I will get you soon, Mai... it's a promise." She said to herself not noticing there was another soul watching her.

Gene knew it was dangerous to seek out Haruka, but if he could help them in some way it was worth the risk. He could feel even from the distance the hatred the girl was embracing and he knew they will be in trouble. Mai will probably resist an exorcism, but the girl was almost beyond saving. She was on her way to become something else and he was beginning to fear Miss Hara was going to have very little effect on the girl who seems to be set on hurting Mai until the end. He only hoped she could be convinced somehow before it was too late to save her soul, he really hoped that will all his might.

"Please Noll, keep Mai safe until then..." He said before vanishing. It will be dangerous for him if the girl notice his presence and there was little he could do there, everything was in Noll's and Miss Hara's hands now.

* * *

**Lin**

It has been a very tiring day, so he hopped to have some rest when he got home. He didn't think the spirit has enough energy left to launch another attack on Mai or Michiru. He also needed Noll to have some rest before he ends up collapsing on them. He knew he has used his power more than he should and he suspected he has gone sensitive with Mai. They have named Noll's inability to stop himself for been emphatic with a person, sensitive. It happens with Luella at first, when he could not help himself but feel everything Luella did when she touched him, it also happens with Madoka and other female figures in his life. He needed to adjust himself to them in other for him to stop reaching their emotions when touched. Now it was Mai's turn and he doubted the young man has time to adjust himself to her in such a short amount of time.

It was not that his life was in danger for going sensitive on another person, but an emotional person like Mai could overwhelm him in no time. Luella and Madoka both knew Noll needed to adjust his power in other to shut their emotions out, so they too try to be less emotional when touching him, Mai was another matter. She was without a doubt in love with Noll, which only makes the connection between them stronger and more tiring for him. He drives a little faster at that point, he got the feeling something bad may happen to Noll if the connection gets too strong. He feared he will have another period of clairvoyance that could show more than he was ready to face.

 _"Just don't go to far, Noll. It will not end well for you."_ He mentally said to himself while focusing on driving back home. With companions like Monk and Yasuhara bickering like stupid kids, he needed the all the concentration he could master. Both of them acted like idiots most of the time, but they deeply cared for the girl as she was another member of their family and speaking of that, he needed to make sure Noll rest for whatever is left of the night even if he has to force him to.

His charge should be exhausted by now and tomorrow promise to be an equally intense day. He just hoped nothing happen to Taniyama before they could properly deal with Haruka's ghost, because Noll will not be able to resist another heavy impact like Gene's death and he will be damn before he let something like that happen ever again. So for now on Taniyama Mai's safety was only second to Noll's and he will prepare himself to use any source at his disposal to grant them both the best protection there was.

* * *

**Naru**

Telling Mai the true about her friend death was hard even for him. Gene was usually the social one and knew exactly how to act when someone was crying. He wanted to at least hold her when she begins to cry, but he knew that for the time been, physical contact with her will only trigger his ability and probably make thing worst. Yet, she took the news worse than he thought and she run off to the bath and throwing up the little she has on her stomach. Matsuzaki was currently trying to make her feel better gently rubbing her back, but the woman lucked equally disturbed with the story.

He watched from the bath door as Mai cry her heart out and he felt even guiltier. It was because he was admitted in that hospital that Mai end up been in touch with the girl's mother and consequently in touch with Haruka's enraged ghost. If he hasn't use his power on that cave back then, that haunting will had never happened and Mai will not be in such pain. It was all his doing, he has no doubt of it and he was now more determined than ever to end that haunting one way or another. He owed Mai that much at least.

"It's alright Mai, let it all out..." Ayako said to the girl while Mai cry and yelled on her chest. She gives the narcissist a glance and she swallows the resentment she was holing for telling an already distraught Mai an even sadder story. The young men looked paler than usual and to her big surprise his normally poker face was now showing concern and emotions she did not dare to read. Perhaps she has been too hard on him before, he clearly cared for Mai, probably more than he showed. He may be cruel at times but that didn't mean he didn't feel anything at all.

Even if it was painful now, Mai needed to know the true about her friend. If they were going to visit the Nanasaki family tomorrow, the story of the girl will surface anyways. At least now Mai could freely grieve her friend and prepare for what was coming. The ghost really was set on hurting Mai and now Mai at least knew the reason behind it. She was sure Mai will blame herself for going away, but they all knew she has no option on that matter and she wasn't at all responsible for the girl's death. Eventually Mai as well will see that and stop blaming herself for something that was out of her control, if not she will forcefully make her understand. _Yes, that will do._ She said to herself.

"Come on Mai, let's get you some warm tea. You will feel better again in no time and we can get Naru a cup too. He looks like he need it too..." Mai looked up to see Naru and blushed in embarrass when she realizes he has been there all the time, watching her with concern writhing all over his face. His deep blue eyes studying her intently. _Why did he has to do that?_ Mai asked herself internally, now way to conscious of his presence. When she run off the kitchen to the bathroom she didn't expect him to follow her and she didn't turn when Ayako put her hand on her back, so she didn't saw him standing there.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked her coming a little closer. Since she was blushing he thought she was feeling better, even if it was just barely.

"I'm sorry, Naru... I... I will be fine." She said suddenly standing up on a haste, which make her feel dizzy for a moment and she was going to fall when Naru moved forward and grab her in an impulse. The moment he touch her she felt something strange, a kind of electricity that make feel goosebumps all over her body. She hear Naru gasp and she looked at him. He went pale in an instant and he let go of her like she was on fire.

"This is bad..." Mai heard Naru whisper and she notice that his breathing was a little faster now. _Was he getting sick?_ He didn't looked well to her, but it was just so sudden she didn't even know were it came from.

"Naru, are you OK?" Mai asked coming closer to him, but he back down, getting out of the bathroom. Mai and Ayako follow the no so steady young men out of the bathroom too and before they could do anything, he fell to the floor without warning.

"Naru!" Mai yelled not knowing what happen to him and Ayako was at her side in an instant. Ayako sat by Naru's side and turned him to check his status, but Naru stopped her.

"Don't... touch me... no matter what... don't touch me..." He said now breathing with difficulty.

"But you need medical assistance, let me help you..." Ayako said and she was going to check his pulse when she saw small lighting rays generating all over his body. He begins to breath even faster, his eyes seems to be focus in something distant and there was traces of sweat on his forehead and soon after that he pass out.

"Ayako, was going on with Naru?" Mai asked scared to see him like that. The last time he generate static electricity like that was back in the cave. Was he going to be as bad as he was then?

"I honestly don't know. I cant even touch him..." The lights go off and on on their own a second later and Naru showed signs of pain. Ayako looked surprised as things begin to float all around them.

"Oh, damn it!" Ayako yelled and run toward where she has left her phone. It was obvious that Naru was somehow out of control for unknown reasons. Lin, as his guardian should know what was happening with him. While avoiding flying things all over the place she reached her phone and dialed Monks number. He has said he was going to come back with Lin and Yasuhara and that means he could tell Lin was happening and perhaps tell her what to do about it.

"Come on, Monk... pick up, please..." She said holding the phone an going back to the unconscious men. Mai was now in the verge of panic, Naru was paler than before and everything that moved end up hitting something.

"Ayako, just what's going on?" Mai asked in desperation. She couldn't even shield him from moving objects because of the electricity running up and down his body didn't let her come closer and she feared touching him will make thing worst. _Just was happening to Naru? Was he been attacked like her?_ Mai asked herself and Ayako looked at her equally lost before the Monk finally answer her.

* * *

**Monk And Lin**

"Is everything alright out there Ayako? Are you been attacked?" Asked Monk in a rush when he saw Ayako's number on the screen. She probably was going to ask why they were not still there, but just in case something else has happened, he was going to give her his full attention even if the idiot sitting by his side was calling him "my love". He thought for a second that all the teasing will be gone because he declares to Michiru just a little while ago, but obviously he was wrong.

"Something happen to Naru. I need you to pass me to Lin, hurry!" She said while avoiding a flying book and to her relief, the Monk seem to take seriously because Lin was on the line immediately.

"What happen?" Lin asked a little worry. _Did the girl try to attack again? Was Noll doing something stupid, like using his powers when he was already tired?_ If it was for Mai's sake, he will definitely do dangerous thing that will put his life at risk. _  
_

"Naru collapsed without warning. He was fine in at one moment, then faint in an instant. That's not all, everything is chaos here. The lights go on and off, it's getting really cold and things are flying all over the place. His body is generating some electricity which prevent me to check his vitals. He seems to be in pain and sweating like he is running a fever, he is also breathing heavily... just what is happening to him?" _Damn the fool!_ Lin cursed internally. He should had known it will end up like that.

"What was he doing before he fainted?" He asked in a hurry, just to make sure he was right.

"He tried to help Mai when she was going to fall, then _he_ falls..." She said trying to be as accurate as possible.

"He touched Mai, right?" He asked and Ayako looked her way in confusion. Why will it matters if he touched her? He was holding her very close an hour ago.

"Well, he did but..."

"Make sure Mai is not too close to him and tell her not to touch him further. The fool has become sensitive to her and every time he touches her, all her feelings will transfer to him. If he is already out of control it means, he is having a vision, a _very_ bad one. _You_ try to wake him by any means necessary, but don't let Mai touch him, I will be there in a few minutes. Just wake him up as fast as you can, hit him if you must and don't hold back." He said while speeding up a bit more.

"Alright, I will do my best." Ayako said trying not to question the stoic men about what he just said. There will be better times for that later, for now she will focus on bring Naru back out of his vision and the sooner the better.

* * *

**Naru's Vision  
**

The moment he touched Mai, he knew he has made a mistake, her pain has transfer to him in a second but it was more than just that this time. He was beginning to feel dizzy and after he warned the priestess not to touch him, he was immersed on a vision. Everything came out of sight and a dark void toke him and when he could see things again he didn't recognize anything.

Then he felt Mai's hand on him and he focuses on her. For some reason they were running, he saw Lin's calling his shiki for their defense, Monk was chanting incantations, the priestess was on the floor unconscious at the Monks foots with traces of blood all over her, John seemed hurt too while holding Masako close to him. He felt he was using his power to create a barrier for both of them but a lot of sharp objects came their way. His barrier was a spiritual one, so objects without possession could go beyond his barrier. He uses his PK to throw them back, but more came their way again and again.

"Stop it Naru, you will kill yourself if you keep up like this..." Mai pleaded, but he ignores her. There was no way in hell he will let her get hurt when he could prevent it. He stopped another coming attack and he saw Monk fall to the floor as well, injured and bleeding by Matsuzaki's side.

"Please Haruka, make it stop... Please, you don't have to hurt others!" She yelled and try to get away from Naru but he stopped her taking her in his arms.

"Let me go Naru! I need to end this. I had enough of this... If she wants me, then so be it." She said while struggling with him but he has stronger than her, making it impossible to free herself from him.

"You will not sacrifice yourself to give her release. She is beyond saving now that she has taken other people's lives and in the verge of becoming a demon. We try it your way, now it's our turn. Lin!" Lin was more than ready and he sends his shiki for a real attack, not just defense. Maybe it was thanks to all the adrenaline running on her veins that somehow Mai manage to escape Naru's embrace. Everything seemed to be in slow motion from then on for him as he watched going out of his safe zone and toke out her warding talismans. Lin and him rushed to stop her but they were too late.

"Mai!" Naru was about to touch her but stopped mid way when an evil smile show on her face, her eyes unfocused. She has been possessed by Haruka, of that he was completely sure.

"You are all done for now." Haruka said in Mai's voice moving away from him and throwing more stuff at them. While avoiding her attack and before he could stop her, a kitchen knife fly out of nowhere in her direction and strike her on her chest with force. With his heart running like crazy and deep horror on his face, he watched as Mai's body fall backward to the floor.

"Mai!" He yelled and was at her side in an instant, the same as Lin. "Mai, please..." She looked at him with a mix of sadness and pain.

"Sorry Naru..." She whispers while her wound bleed.

"Lin call an ambulance. You will not die on me, Mai. You will not!" He said to her, but deep inside he was afraid she will not make it. He took her hand on his and hoped for a miracle, but her eyes begin to lose shine.

"I... love...you...idiot..." She whispers and then she close her eyes for good, her heart stooping on her bleeding chest. His heart also seems to stop on that moment and for the first time in his life, he screamed in pain and rage combine.

"NOOOOOO!" He felt all his powers go all of control at once and a pain beyond anything he felt before. "Ahhhhhhh!" He yelled again while waves of PK power stroke everywhere almost destroying the whole place and then all went black.

 _"Come back you idiot, are you planning to kill yourself? Wake up you fool! You are dreaming!"_ He hears a distant voice calling at him. _Was it Lin? A dream he said? But why would he be dreaming about something so... wait... Mai!_ He suddenly open his eyes and looked around until he finds what he was looking for. Mai was still there fine and alive, although looking terribly worried and scare.

"Naru! Oh, I'm so glad you are awake now... Are you still in pain? What happen to you? You were yelling and..." He didn't let her finish her questioning, as a uncontainable impulse toke control of his usual cold mind and before he even realizes it himself, he sat on the floor and took Mai's hand pulling her closer to him. This time her feelings didn't rush to him as before, but his were already out of control and in front of the astonished SPR members he kissed Mai with all the need he was craving.

"I love you too..." He whispers to her when they separate for air. Whatever he has experience a nightmare or a vision, that true remain the same and he no longer have the luxury of deny it. Now he only need to make sure he doesn't lose what he so desperately needed to keep living and he will not lose her a second time no matter what.

 

Hope you like it, this is my longest chapter ever. Thanks for the kudos and happy 4 of July for the USA.


	7. Revelations, Confessions And Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting longer these days and a little mess up too. Hope you still like it, as I strongly believe that once characters become alive in a story, they make they own path on it. Weird right? Still, very true to me. I have very different plans for this story, yet all that was thrown away by things that felt right at a particular time. Sorry, I'm that kind of an idiot writer. New characters are introduce here. ^_^

**Takigawa**

* * *

"Was it a good idea to allowed Naru and Mai to stay alone in their state?" Takigawa asked with concern, looking at the closed door of what he assumed was Naru's bedroom where he has taken Mai with him. He wasn't exactly worry about things young people were tempted to do when alone, both Mai and Naru were in no shape for such things. He worries because they were too exhausted and Naru has obviously used too much power in a short amount of time. Last time he did something similar he almost gets himself killed in the process. What if Naru pass out or worse? While the others ponder about his question, he thought of the events that unfolded a few minutes ago.

**Few Minutes Ago**

* * *

_"I love you too..." He whispers to her when they separate for air. Whatever he has experience a nightmare or a vision, that true remains the same and he no longer have the luxury of denying it. Now he only need to make sure he doesn't lose what he so desperately needed to keep living and he will not lose her a second time no matter what._

_Maybe it was because of the impression the vision has left on him or the horrible pain and despair he has experience watching her die, that he impulsively kissed her again with more controlled emotions this time. He didn't want to scare her, she has already more than enough of that for one day, yet he needed to take out all those repressed feeling before it could be too late._

_This time he makes sure Mai was the one taking control of their kiss, as he wanted to know how willing she was with a potential relationship with him. After the way he has kissed her and openly tell her he loved her, she could not have any doubts of what he felt for her or perhaps he was expecting too much. Still, she was perhaps more willing than he expected, as her kiss was beginning to heat up, as well as the rhythm of his heart, which was beating like crazy inside his chest. He wasn't sure for how long they kissed and all he could focus on at the moment, was in giving his girl what she demanded. Everything else was out of his reach, as he let instincts took over him until a familiar pull on his mind barely caught his attention._

"You do realize you are being watched, right Noll? You two are still at the disaster zone you made, along with the rest of the _team_. You know them right? The crazy adults you work with? Did you forget them?" _Gene said laughing at him and Naru suddenly froze, remembering they were not alone, stopping their kiss in an instant and breathing some air in the process. Although they only kissed, it was a good thing he did not feel shame, but Mai face was ablaze beyond anything he has seen so far and he reluctantly looked at the surprised people around them. The monk and the priestess were simply open-mouthed, Lin looked greatly amused by the show of emotions and Yasuhara was smiling like he has seen a revelation of magnificent proportions. His usual cold mind was making his way in and ignoring the others he stood up along with Mai and took her hand on his, just to make sure she was still with him. Like it or not, the vision was too fresh on his mind and so his inner fears as well._

_"I will leave the planning for tomorrow visit to the Nanasaki family up to you, Yasuhara. Can you do it?" Naru asked the other young men not really caring if he agrees or not. He was too exhausted for spending the little energy he has left to talk with Mai, with other matters._

_"Sure thing big boss." Yasuhara said seriously. After the events he just watched, he did not dare to tease him._

_"Then I will count on you on that. Mai and I need to discuss some things and after that we both need rest, do not be tempt to disturb us. That is a warning." Naru said mostly directing his last comment to Yasu, although Yasuhara thought it was uncalled for. There was no way in hell that he will purposely enrage a PK user of such magnitude when he has shown them all just how destructive he could be._

"You two look cute holding hands. I told you before, all you needed was fear, to realize how much you love her..." _Gene said to him and Naru try to ignore his twin brother._

"I want some privacy, Gene." _Naru mentally reply to him and block him out. Gene, by the other hand just laughed even more at his brother. He was more than glad that Noll has finally realized what was important to him. Although the happiness may not last much longer if Haruka was not stopped in time and he was searching for a way to give Noll a happy ending. That was the only reason he stayed behind, after all. If he could see Noll living a happily ever after life, he no longer would have a reason to stay behind... well, perhaps for some cute little nephews._

**Back To Reality**

* * *

Takigawa, as well as the rest of the team had become more than socked with the events unfold just those few minutes ago, including the way he wakes up and suddenly grabbed Mai, to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He always thought Naru will never confess to Mai, even if he was in love with her. The young man was simply to focus in work and other things to involve himself in pointless relationship that will take him anywhere, as he would say. Yet, after Lin manage to wake him up, all that has been thrown away in an instant and a new Naru seems to had been born. Now, inside that room was only silence and he worries even more.

"Well, we need to make plans, very good ones guys. This is a serious matter whatever you look at it. If Naru was scared enough to kiss Mai like that and confess to her right in front of everyone out of the blue, it means that whatever he saw was bad enough to make him lose it, like he did. I wonder what he saw to make him do this much chaos?" Yasuhara asked looking at the huge disaster all around the place, if he hasn't witness the paranormal chaos in motion, he would have thought someone break in and angrily try to destroy everything in sight.

"He saw her death." Lin answers without hesitation. He already was more than sure this out of control period, was based on the kind of fear Noll has while seen the death of people very close to him, like Gene. He knew the young men long enough to tell that much at least. The group looked at him in no less than shock, but he ignored them. Just by looking around it was obvious Noll has gone way out of control. The same happen a year ago when Noll watched Gene's die in a vision. Back then, it has taken a lot to wake him up as well and his poltergeist was great indeed, just like the one he was looking at now.

Their apartment looked like a disaster zone no matter where you looked. There were so many broken things on the floor, that it was hard just to walk a few steps in on any direction. Broken glasses, vases, dishes and porcelain, tables and furniture in general all mess up, the open door of the bathroom showed traces of mirror pieces on it, the water was running freely splashing everything, there were books, shelf books, paints, lamps, chairs and all kind of stuff mixed in the chaos on the previous shimmering marble floor. Only a small circle was spare in the exact place Naru's body was and it was actually the only safe place for both Taniyama and Matsuzaki to protect themselves.

When they enter, he was forced to use his shikis to open a safe path for them to reach the scared girl and the frustrated priestess, since there were so many things flying around, to carelessly dash inside. Giving the magnitude of the poltergeist he seriously thought Noll has gone too far in his vision this time and he feared his charge was going to release his power all at once. He did scream like he was in intense pain and called the girls name on his agony. Yes, there was no doubt on his mind that Noll has seen Mai die in the future, or otherwise dream of it.

"After witnessing all this, I can't say you are wrong, which leave me to one question I think is about time you answer, Lin. Just who the hell Naru truly is? I no longer believe he is just Shibuya Kazuya, a low profile ghost hunter. I think you owe us the truth..." Said Ayako reaching for one of the chairs to sit on. The cleaning of the mess could wait until they all hear the truth.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Ayako. We had work together long enough to earn your trust." Takigawa said also reaching for another chair and sat next to Ayako, who wasted no time in smacking the back of his head. as she usually did when mad with him.

"What do you mean you _hated_ to agree with me you stupid Monk?"

"Why you, violent woman... you will definitely end up been an old maid, with that hellish temper of yours."

"Like you will be any different, acting like a kid playing with music..."

"At least we are popular, I can't say the same for you..."

"Stupid fake Monk, I am a..."

"Guys, please, focus..." Yasuhara said sitting by their side and more than ready to give Lin some hell, if necessary. He was wondering that as well, but he didn't had the time to dig in, on Naru's identity to find his own truths. He adjusted his glasses, seriously looking at the men in question and Lin sighed despise himself. Maybe Naru will be forced to reveal his identity after all, they all seem quite determined to hear the truth and Yasuhara was very good at gathering information. It was a matter of time before he knew it all.

"It's not my place to speak for Naru." He replies, conscious they will not take that for an answer.

"Well, let me say it for you then... Is he the famous Doctor Oliver Davis we have talk about a few cases back?" Takigawa asked and by his side, Ayako open her eyes in surprise and her jaw almost reach the floor. Yasuhara however, smiled devilishly thinking who knows what. His glasses even seems to shine in the light. _Damn, he can truly be creepy sometimes._ He thought almost shivering.

Lin by the other hand, felt relief that somehow, the monk has found the truth on his own and give him a way out of his predicament. His loyalty lies one hundred percent on Noll and his family, but he did respect those people for all the help they give them solving cases and he specially respected the Monk the most. Back in the cave case, his great leadership impress him and so did his power. Even Naru admitted the Monk holds a greater power than he first thought.

"Yes, he is." Lin answers without further hesitation.

"Awesome! This is just getting better..." Yelled Yasuhara, exited with the news and Lin honestly wasn't sure why.

"No way!" Exclaimed Ayako and Takigawa simply sighed. He has been a great fool after all, for not realizing this before. To think that he even praised Oliver Davis in front of Naru as he was the greatest thing in the world, without realizing the real thing was already in front of him. _Oh men, I was an idiot. I can't imagine what pass trough the mind of those two men when I talked about Oliver Davis like a die hard fan. I should apologize for that later..._

"Please, I ask for all of you to keep Noll's true identity a secret. We have good reasons for give him an alias while staying in Japan. If possible, don't even mention this to Noll, especially now, after the terrifying experience he just have. Let us focus on the problem in front of us and leave whatever reproach you may have for when this case is finish and Taniyama back to safety." Lin said, hoping they follow his advice.

"Ok, then... about Mai's situation what can we do? If Naru saw her death, it means we all do things wrong and let her die, right? Obviously, this Haruka ghost is a very dangerous one, which probably don't want to move on. Shall we try an exorcism from the beginning? Do we leave it to Masako?" Takigawa wonder about how this will turn out at the end. Even for him, imagining Mai's death was as horrifying as it sounded. He could now understand perfectly Naru's getting out of control like he did. Having feelings for the girl he watched die in front of him, was definitely a wake-up call even for a cold headed genius like him and once experiencing such tragedy he could never remain the same.

"I think Naru called Masako for tomorrow's visit to the Nanasaki's. She can always try to make a cleanse and if she can't convince her to move on, we go and exorcise her. I don't think we have another option here, right?" Said Ayako, still in shock of both, the revelation of Naru's true identity and Mai's possible death.

"The real problem here is not exorcising the ghost as that will be the easiest part. John, Takigawa and myself are enough for that to work, what should truly concern us is Taniyama sacrificing herself for the spirit in the process." Said Lin, now almost sure of the events that could lead to the girl's death. Surprisingly enough, no one argue with him about what he just said. Obviously, they all agree the girl will definitely do whatever it took to save a friend, even at the cost of her own life.

"If only we knew exactly how it's supposed to happen, then we could prevent it..." They all looked at the closed door in where Mai and Naru were and hoped they could know what Naru wished to forget.

**Mai And Naru At The Same Time**

* * *

Once the door was closed behind him, Naru didn't waste his time and guide Mai toward his bed where he sat. Miraculously enough, his bedroom has been spare of the chaos he has made outside and pretty much the rest of the apartment. He was very tired and he knew he was probably going to pass out soon. Mai sat by his side, still blushing like crazy and he was more than aware he has taken her by surprise when he kissed her out of the blue. She probably was still in shock, giving the fact that she looked kind of lost in thoughts looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He wonders if she was even aware of the fact she was alone with him on his bedroom and sit by his side on his bed. If circumstances were any different, he would have enjoy teasing her, but right now he was short on time and he needed to talk to her before he loses his fight with exhaustion.

"Mai..." He took her hand on his to see if she reacted in any way, but she was still in a daze. _Was the kiss really that impressive?_ It felt amazing and definitely blow his mind out for a moment, but he could still think clearly now. "Mai, I can kiss you again if you like it that much." He said and almost smiled when she snap out of her dizzy spell and stand up in a haste. Still blushing, she pointed an accusing finger at him. Her fighting spirit was back and he like it the same as always.

"You... You... Just what the hell was that for? Are you finally going nuts? Why did you... kii... kiss me like that? And twice at that!" She yelled at him, still not sure if she has dreamed it all. Naru stood up, giving the mad girl a hug, although she was angry she didn't push him away. Then she remember what Ayako has said to her before, about not touching Naru. Lin has explained to Ayako, that he has become sensitive of her and therefore able to sense her feelings every time they touched. She didn't know the reason why he was acting like that with her, but she was willing to hear him out, it wasn't that she minded the kisses or his presence near her.

"Naru... seriously, are you OK? Did you hit your head or something when you fall? What happen to you before? Is it safe for you to hold me like this and ki...kiss me?" She asked getting away from him, so she could have a better look at him. He looked very pale to her and she worry something may happen to him. Naru felt his strength diminish and he sat on his bed, hoping to had enough energy left to tell her some truths. He was already aware his time was getting shorter as he was probably going to pass out soon.

"I'm no longer sensitive to you and you will understand all my actions once I show you what I saw. Come here Mai, I may pass out soon..." And that did it, she came to his side in an instant no longer angry or afraid to be near him. She touched his forehead probably checking for a fever he didn't have. He made the best of it and he bring her closer to him and with little effort he pushes her down with him to lay their backs on the soft bed.

"I'm tired, just listen... My real name is not Kazuya Shibuya as I told you before, but the Oliver Davis the Monk mention before... Please let me finish first, then you can freak out all you want. I came here in search of my brother's body who was killed here almost a year ago. While searching for his body, Lin and I took cases to please the sponsors that make possible our stay here. We took a few cases before taking the one on your school and ironically enough, my twin brother Gene seems to had found _you_ before I could find _him_. Apparently, you have seen him on your dreams in almost every case ever since."

"Say WHAT? What do you mean by you been Oliver Davis? The one on my dreams was your twin brother spirit? That can't..."

"Later Mai, there is still more... Because I hold a great power since birth, I can see people's past by touching them or an object they had been in contact with. In rare cases I can go farther and see their future, not too far ahead, just a few days or hours. I became sensitive to you by the time Yasuhara told us Michiru was in danger. All your emotions rushed to me as if they were my own and I try not to touch you again, because I feared what I could see... I feared I will have a vision of you. While already emotionally bound to you, it was very possible I could see more than I wished for and so I did... The reason I lose control of myself in such a way and end up kissing you like that, was because I saw our future... A future in were you were killed right in front of me by Haruka herself... This is what I saw and what scared me the most…" He said while getting closer to her, his forehead touching hers. He hoped by showing her what he saw, it could be prevented in some way and if it didn't make her change her mind about sacrificing herself for Haruka, then she will probably do so for them. She has always put others before her and he was counting on that to change their future, he only hoped she was ready to see her own death.

The moment their heads touched Mai felt a rush of emotions she didn't think belonged to her. There was pain, sadness, desperation and great pain. Then the black void she was immersed in when in her first contact with Naru's mind, begin to take form little by little. The interior of a house she didn't recognize came to view and she saw most of the team in bad shape or unconscious and she saw blood. Suddenly she became aware of being inside someone else body like on her previous dreams, she was seeing things from inside Naru's body this time and she watched herself by his side.

She watched as all the events happen one after the other unable to do anything else to help or change any of it and she was horrified as how things turned out at the end. She was almost sure she wasn't the only one killed that day, but probably Naru as well and perhaps the others too when, Naru blasted the whole house. Worse of all, it was all her fault, there was no way she could deny that painful fact. When she returned to reality she was closely held by Naru and she looked up to him with a new resolution. There was no time for more tears or hesitation, she needed to be stronger for them all and make sure such a future never happen.

"It will not happen, I promise you that. If Haruka can't be convince to move on, do what you most and force her to leave. Even if that end in a exorcise." She said, becoming more determinate each second. She will not lose any of them for a selfish request, it was time to grow up and face reality. She wished to save Haruka soul, but not everything could go her way. Her friend was probably no more and all that was left of her was a shell of hatred and if she couldn't break that shell of pain to give her release, then so be it. Living with guilt and pain was way better than dying for no cause at all, taking others with her in the processes.

"I truly hope so... I need to rest now..." He said while closing his eyes and soon after he was out while still holding Mai to him. Mai watched him sleep for a while hearing his heart beating steady on his chest, until sleep finally took her as well.

**Masako**

* * *

The rain was clouding the usual morning sun and Masako hold her umbrella while getting out of the car. In front of her was the tall building where Naru's apartment was located at the very top. It wasn't the first time she came here as she has visited him before, so the guard at the entrance knew her and smiled at her when he saw her.

"Good morning, Miss Hara." The man said.

"Good morning Mr. Tanaka. Is Mr. Shibuya still at home?" She asked the kind men. She thought about calling Naru before heading there, but change her mind when the rain started. If he was already out, he would had tell her. She still didn't know the location of the house and Gene didn't tell her either when he suddenly showed up on her room last night. That morning she wakes up with a bad feeling about the case, not only because it sounded dangerous, but because she felt she already has lost to Mai in their fight for the narcissist heart.

"Yes, although there were some complaining of loud noises in the night, he has not gone down yet." The older man say.

"Loud noises?" She asked now worry. Gene has briefly told her what was going on with Mai and her friend spirit and the attacks on Mai, so she knew it was a dangerous one. Did something else happen after her conversation with Naru?

"Oh, good morning Miss Hara... it's so nice to see you again." A very assented voice said behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know the owner of the voice, still she turned to meet John smiling face. Despise herself, she smiled back at him. It was impossible not to, when he so warmly smiled at you.

"Good morning, Mr. Brown. I thought you were already with Naru, did something happen?" She asked the priest, who at a closer look seems tired so early in the morning.

"Well... I will fill you in on our way up." And so he did when they enter the elevator and marked the top floor. She already knew about the second attack to Mai's friend and Yasuhara, the new information was about Naru getting out of control on a vision. John received a call from Monk when he was still at the hospital, who suggest him to go home for what was left of the night, since Naru poltergeist, mess up most of the apartment and they were too tired to cleaned it all.

Now she knew the reason behind the loud noises the guard was talking about just a minute ago. She wonders how bad it was and if Naru was alright after overusing himself. They all know, if he uses too much power, the next sure thing was a hasty trip to the nearest hospital. _Was he in any shape to continue the case? What about the rest?_ If John looked tired, she can only imagine how hard it was for Lin or the Monk, not to mention Yasuhara who was injured while protecting Mai's friend.

"It's looks worse than it really is, Miss Hara. We have done this before, remember? We were all exhausted at the cave case, but we manage to pull trough somehow. Let's hope for the best and help Mai in the best way we can." John said and even if she doubted things will turn out for the best, she wished that no one at least get seriously hurt or killed.

 _"Just do your best, I will help you as much as I can, even if it is not much."_ Although she didn't see him, she recognizes the voice. It was Gene and she was glad that at least she has someone offering her some help with the problem. Her task seems to be a huge one and perhaps impossible, but she will try her hardest all the same. Her relationship with Mai was far from been perfect, but she was still in grateful for the help Mai give her in the Urado case and if back then Mai risked her spirit to help and find her, she wasn't going to do less than her now.

**Takigawa**

* * *

The moment he wakes up, he notice four things all at once. First, it seems to be raining copiously outside, as the drops of water hits on the glass window in large quantities. The second was, that even if rains usually bring cold, he was quite warm or to be more accurate Ayako was keeping him warm, when she find her way to him and was now with her head and arm resting on his chest and with her legs tangled with his. He thought of moving her away, but for some reason, he didn't mind a sleeping Ayako, nor her warm body perfectly fitting on his own. He had to admit, that she never looked as beautiful or peaceful as in that moment.

A second later, such a thought make his heart race faster than it should and he tries to move, but as his third notice, he realize he was tired as hell and Ayako was now mumbling on his chest still submerge on her sleep. Everything felt heavy, even if he didn't use all that much strength last night. Fourth, there was an insistent bell sound coming from somewhere and it was quite annoying... W _ait, a bell sound? Wasn't that the door? Was someone outside?_ He thought still half asleep.

"Oh, damn it!" He cursed and untangle himself from Ayako's embrace, lightly shaking the sleeping priestess in the process. Not really waiting for her to wake, he got up of Lin's king sized bed, that they all unanimously decided to share as everything else was too messed up and there was enough space there for all to fit.

Before going out of the room, he looked back to see how they manage to share the same space trough the night. Lin was securely sleeping near one border but not enough to fall. Ayako and him had decided to sleep in between, since Lin wasn't going to be next to Yasu, who seems to have fallen from the bed or perhaps he threw him out while he sleeps. To be honest, he didn't remember and he felt guilty if that was the case, because Yasu was hurt. Even so, the carpet where he has fallen looked comfortable enough and warm. The young guy seemed to have no problem with it at all. Then he remembers the door and go out of the room where traces of the disaster from the previous night could be seen anywhere.

They didn't have slippers, so he was careful not to step on any glass piece they could have missed in their rushed half cleaning. Before he reached the door, Lin and Ayako go out of the room and looked at him. He waves them to go check on the other room where Naru and Mai sleep. Lin understood his hand message, Ayako headed to the kitchen. _Good thinking Ayako, I sure need something to eat or some tea for once._ He thought while opening the door to show both Masako and John waiting for them.

"God morning mate. You look... awful." John said giving the Monk a weak smile.

"Well, you will look awful too, if you had seen what happen last night. I warn you, we clean a bit but it's still look like a disaster zone. Masako, can you sense any hostile presence nearby? We can't exactly lower our guards here. There is too much at stake already." He said in a serious tone that Masako took as his way of worrying.

"There is no spirit nearby. It should be safe for now." Masako said getting in and even if the Monk just warned them of the chaos, she was very surprise to find the usually neat place in such a state. They had clean a wide space, but the disaster was simply too great to revert it all. She could only imagine how bad was it in full. Just what had Naru witness to lose himself in such a way?

"If you are wondering about what happen here, as we all did, the answer is very simple. He saw Mai's death." Both Masako and John were left speechless and in shock. Masako wasn't expecting that one for sure and she finds herself unable to hold tears. It should had been awful for they all, specially Naru and Mai. Now she perfectly understood the magnitude of the destruction. Probably in love with her, there was no way he will take her death lightly or cold headed. Her small hopes vanish in that instant and she felt sorry for them. The last thing Mai deserved was a death at the hand of the spirit of an old friend. Just thinking about it makes her heart ache.

**Lin**

* * *

He was glad to find the two of them peacefully sleeping and Noll still with them. He worry something may happen to him, but it seems Mai took good care of him. They were holding each other on the bed with no blanket covering them for the night. He instinctively reached for one, but remember they need to move soon. He shook Noll a little, which mumble on his sleep holding Mai even closer to him and he find himself smiling at the scene. If Luella or Madoka were here, they will go crazy taking photos of every possible angle. He was temped to do so himself, if there wasn't a pressing matter ahead of them that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"Noll. Noll, wake up. It's morning. Noll!" He shook him harder and both of them wake up in a start almost jumping out of bed.

"Huh? Was that an earthquake?" Mai asked half asleep and looking stressed, Noll simply fall back on the bed clearly still tired. He has never been a morning person anyways.

"Masako and John are here. Get up you two." Lin demanded and Mai obeyed without protest, remembering the night before and the vision.

"We will be there soon. Tell Masako as much as possible, we need to leave as soon as preparations are complete. I'm guessing you know we need very strong wards for this. This time they can't go aflame, otherwise we will be in trouble." Naru said from his bed, too tired to move just yet.

"Of course, I already made half of them. Get up, Mai can make you a very good warm cup of tea, if that temps you more." Noll's reaction was almost laughable, unfortunately for Mai which was looking at Lin, missed the chance to see her newly boyfriend almost shining with the thought. _Dear Madoka, you will be very please when you hear about this._ Lin thought taking a mental note of everything he was going to pass to her once the current madness was over.

"As if something like that would temp a half asleep tired narcissist je..." Mai begin.

"Tea sounds fine..." Naru said sitting on the bed with renewed strength. Fully awake now, he ready himself to face whatever destiny was thrown his way and equally determined to break it apart if necessary.

"Wow! How did you knew he will agree that fast?" Mai asked in amaze, Naru even looked less tired now. She was so accustom to the narcissistic jerk he usually was, that an immediate answer like took her by surprise. Lin sure knew Naru well and she wonder if she ever will know him like that. Giving the fact he just tell her his real name last night after a year of being Kazuya Shibuya, that seem almost like a distant dream.

"He is a tea addict Mai, or to be more specific, he is addicted to the tea _you_ made for him. He doesn't drink that much tea anywhere else, only here in Japan. It should be obvious by now why, right?" And she blushed like an incandescent fire. _Oh Lin, please don't tease me like that. I had more than enough of that with Naru or Yasu and talking about Yasu, she was sure she will not hear the end of it, after it was all over._ Mai embarrassingly thought.

"We will be waiting for the two of you, don't take too much time." Lin said getting out and Mai turned to face her narcissist.

"Mai, tea." He said in his usual tone, leaving the bed and anger raised on her chest like a rocket. So much for thinking things were going to change between them.

"Why you jerk, I'm not your ma..." And her lips were cover by his in a kiss that make her stop her protest in the act.

"At least now you will get a reward..." He said and smiled when her face went even hotter. "Go, I will join you as soon as I get change or if you want..." She stormed out of his room before he finish his sentence more embarrass then ever, just as he wanted. So easy to tease indeed.

**Three Hours Later - The Nanasaki's Household**

**Seiran**

* * *

"You need to stop this Haruka! Stop hurting mom and Akane, just move one already!" Seiran Nanasaki screamed at the apparent empty space in front of him. He has been away for most of the year as he stayed in his Collage dormitory, but when he find out that things were getting worse on his house, he rushed home in hope to be of any help to her mother and younger sister. When Akane call him crying and told him about Haruka's recent actions, he leave everything behind to try putting an end to her dead sister actions once and for all.

His mother was about to collapse for who knows how many times this year and Akane has enough of the creepy stuff that happen every day. When Haruka's spirit was in a playful mood, all the dishes fly everywhere, then broke and when she was mad someone in the house was hurt. His father has opted for moving away years ago, too tired of it all. He has always faced Haruka head on when he was at home, since he also has his share of paranormal abilities, so she leave him be most of the time. Akane however, was exhausted and tired of taking care of every crazy thing alone, the same as was his mother.

It has been a while since Haruka has become that aggressive against both Akane and his mother and he guessed it was related to her mother seen Mai Taniyama on a hospital a week ago. He knew Mai back at middle school and watched as the girl cried her heart out when her mother die. He did have a thing for her back then, although it didn't last much once she moved, but she was a very kind girl who didn't deserve the same fate as Reika. He wished Akane has called him sooner, the only reason he go away for studies was because things seemed to have calm down a little after what happen to Reika.

He has came to deeply resent Haruka for becoming something she wasn't in life. They were close when they were younger, but despise that she never told him about the harassment against her and when he finally find out on his own it was already too late. His anger raised by the minute and he felt the temperature drop in an instant. Usually Haruka wasn't active in the days, it was almost on nights, but apparently she was far beyond lost in her hatred that even early in the morning she was willing to give them some hell.

"Go away, Seiran! I don't want you here!" Haruka yelled and something fly his way, which he easily avoid.

"It will not go as you wish this time Haruka, I will make sure of that!" Seiran yelled back.

"You can't stop me! No one can stop me! I will get her!" Haruka yelled and vanish. _We will see about that, dear sister. This time, she is not alone, Mai is already well guarded._ He thought while taking out his cell phone. The guy named Yasuhara with which he talked last night, has given him his phone for when something else happen and he was more than sure that something will happen now, only not to him. He dialed his number wishing he hurry up. _  
_

"Hello..." The guy answer and Seiran wasted no time in introductions.

"I think Haruka is heading for Mai, be prepared just in case." He said.

"Don't worry, we are if she manage to find us, that is. We are on the road and will be there soon, just protect your family until then." Yasuhara said from the back of the Van, by Monk's, Ayako's and John's side. They will be there soon. Very soon.


	8. Madness And Pain

**Yasu  
**

* * *

"Well, what is it Yasu? Did something happen with the Nanasaki's?" The Monk asked looking at him. Mai, in the front seat also look back at Yasu with worry. Naru took her hand on his and press it softly, which calmed her a little.

"It seems that Haruka is already active and searching for Mai. He said we should be careful, just in case. I told him not to worry because we are well protected and prepare. We are right?" Even though he trusted Lin's capability, he has never seen those kinds of talismans before. The energy infused, ofudas.

The interior of the Van has five in total and with just those five, he felt like they were fifty of them. His dear Takigawa, Ayako, John and even Masako have personally infused those talismans with their own energy a few hours ago. They took turns of fifteen minutes each and the result impressed even Naru. John has said that the talismans contain enough energy to withstand the attack of a minor demon. That was the way he felt it. Lin and Naru infused energy to another different set of ofudas specially made for houses and John believed those could withstand the attack of a high level one.

After what Naru has seen what happen to Mai, he wasn't going to take any chances and he was willing to use any kind of precaution, even if others think he was overdoing it. Personally, Yasu preferred Naru's way of protection for Mai. Those ofudas he infused, ten in total, were the strongest things he has ever felt, except for the time Naru used his power at the cave. Takigawa's eyes were practically shining with admiration when he simply felt the power coming from them, obviously he was still an Oliver Davis fan and knowing the real thing with his narcissistic tendencies and arrogance, didn't take that away from him. Curiously enough, Naru didn't mind as far as he knew or perhaps he was too focused on the task ahead of him which was saving the girl he loved. They all were wondering just how fate work on that case, because none of them were sure of how showing Mai her own death will affect it.

Mai said that she will not let any of them get hurt because of her selfish request as she has never intentionally wanted to hurt anyone with any action she took in the past or the ones she could make on a feature. He also felt Mai spirit rise stronger than before, she looked more determine than usual and she even asks Lin to train her once the case was done so she could control her abilities better and properly defend herself if the need arise. The thing she wanted the most was to protect others and he believed she will become really strong in no time.

"Miss Hara, do you sense anything nearby?" Asked Naru looking at the medium which was seated by Mai's side and she shook her head negatively.

"Nothing so far, but the wards are affecting my senses. They are quite strong, so she may still come and I may not notice her in time." Masako said, a little overwhelmed by the ofudas.

"It's okay Masako, I'm think she will not be able to find us. Actually I'm almost sure of it." Mai said, slightly touching one of Masako's hand.

"Is that what your instinct is telling you, Taniyama?" Asked Lin, still commanding his shikis to be alert of anything coming their way.

"I think so, yes. I think she wants to find me on the astral plane." Mai reply, feeling a strange pull she usually had when going to the astral plane.

"Mai, don't fall asleep now, we will be there soon enough." Naru said gripping her hand a bit harder, just to make sure she will stay with him.

"Geez Naru, you don't need to freak out. I know better than to meet with her on the astral plane. I'm seriously smarter than you take me for." Mai said giving her boyfriend a hard look, which please him internally, as long as she keeps her focus on him she will not wander where he could not help her.

"So you are... apparently." Naru said and Mai elbowed him a little, by her side Masako smiled with a bit of sadness. She would have like to be Naru's partner, but she has to admit to herself that Naru will never act with such familiarity with her and that Mai, simply make the narcissist more human than she could ever wish for.

"How long until we reach the house?" The Monk asked, taking out the small vajra he uses for barriers, although this time his barrier wasn't needed, he felt that having an extra precaution was always a good thing.

"Twenty more minutes. You should all make sure you have the wards on yourselves. We will probably be attack the moment we enter the house and she can throw all kind of things to us, especially Mai." Lin said with his usual serious tone.

"I will take care of the anything she throws at us, as long as Mai is with me she will focus on us first. While she tries her worst on us, Lin, Monk and father Brown do your best to trying to bind her. She may be stronger than other spirits, but she is not used to be fight back. If Miss Hara sense she can be stopped without an exorcism, then try a cleansing, if not we have no other choice but to exorcise her. Miss Hara, Miss Matsuzaki and Yasuhara, erect the barrier on a room so the rest of the family could stay safe while we deal with Haruka and make sure no one leaves the room no matter what happen to us. Haruka will not be able to pass, nor set aflame the ofudas we made, so it will safe inside for you, but just in case, stay alert." Naru said, hoping the day ends with no casualties.

Masako by the other hand felt a rush of gratitude toward Naru, for trusting her judgment of whatever Haruka's spirit could be save or not. It was actually the first time he has trust her on that matter and she will always remember it, no matter the outcome. Yasuhara, on the back of the Van was glad that he could be of help by placing the new talismans on the right places as Lin had instructed him for the barrier to be fully effective. He couldn't do anything more than research because he didn't have an ability of his own and even if he manages to save Michiru by digging in on Haruka background, he had always wished to do more for the team.

**Gene**

* * *

He watched as the girl screamed in fury or frustration when she fails to pull Mai into the astral plane. Why she could do so, he has no idea. For him it was easy because Mai was somehow already linked to Noll, making it easier for him to pull her in giving his own bound with his brother since birth. In a way, the three of them were connected on a strange way and he could felt Mai's pull on him when on cases. She, of course, wasn't aware of that, but he usually wakes up from his sleep when she was on a new case or close to danger.

Mai's abilities while still uneatable were growing on a strange way and he wonders of how much she will be able to accomplish when her abilities mature to their full extent, but before all that could happen, Mai needed to face her past to gain a future. He knew that what happen to the girl he was watching from a distance was not in any way Mai's fault, but maybe she could release her spirit for the suffering. Deep down, he believes the girl was tired of the pain she was in, if she could be convinced of letting go of the rage she was holding, maybe she will finally find some peace.

Perhaps is she could also sense the pain Mai felt before, the hardships she faced mostly on her own, Haruka could stop blaming her for all that happen to her and move on. Mai's life since her mother's death wasn't an easy one and sometimes he watched her having nightmares of such times, so he knew her pain well enough. Mai felt empathy for others probably because she knew how it felt to lose something important and to be alone, but more important, she had enough faith on herself to keep living and make the best of it. If only he could show her the side of Mai that not even her best friends have seen before, Haruka will feel less anger with her or perhaps it was just his own wish. The girl in front of him was a mass of rage and perhaps even with Mai's pain, she will remain the same.

"Be careful Mai, this will not be easy." Gene said on a whisper thinking that pain, was probably the only thing that girl knew for who knows how many years and he truly pities her for the first time. He too was killed by someone who care not for others people's lives but still, while he felt some regret, he holds no grudge nor rage for his killer or anyone else for that matter. It was possible to forgive and find peace even after death and she just needed to find it before it was too late. An exorcism mean the destruction of the spirit or a way back to hell and none where pleasant things for any spirit, if he just could...

"Wait, there is still one option left." He said to himself as he thought of a very dangerous idea, but if it works Haruka spirit will be release for sure.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

* * *

"Well this is it, the Nanasaki's family house." Lin said parking the Van right in front of modern two floors house with the name of the family neatly write on a piece of wood next to the door. Naru took Mai's hand and look at her for a moment. She was a strong girl, but the one inside was once a close friend and even if she was determined to end things up one way or another, it will be hard on her anyways.

"Mai..." Naru begin.

"I will be fine Naru, there is no need to worry. Haruka needs to be stopped, for her family sake more than for mine." _Of course, she will see it that way,_ Naru thought sighing.

"Miss Hara, is she inside?" Naru ask the medium and Masako tremble a little. The house already have a heavy atmosphere surrounding the property, there was no doubt there was a spirit inside and the dark clouds on the sky almost make it look eerie.

"I think so, yes. She may not be aware of our presence because of the barrier on the Van but once we got out, she will know Mai is here." Masako said.

"Well, let's prepare ourselves for this and be done with it. Are you ready John? In case of an exorcism, the task will be yours." Takigawa said looking at the young priest by his side.

"I'm ready." John replies with confidence. If there was the need, he will do what he most and give that family the peace they deserved as well as Mai's, even if the action will make Mai sad for a while afterwards.

"Yasuhara, make sure you have the talismans and put them on the walls as I told you before. Two shikis will be guarding you until you complete the barrier." Having Lin's shikis backing him up was a relief, but Mai and the others will probably need them more than him.

"You can count on that." Yasu reply and Takigawa look at Ayako for a moment and on an impulse took her hand, hoping the worry he felt for her sake didn't show on his face.

"Ayako, use the nine cuts or any other spell you know for protection and be careful, okay?" He said to her expecting a smack on the back of his head as she usually does when mad at him, but to his surprise she smiled at him and holding his hand back for a moment she slightly kisses him on his check, whispering on his ear a _'you take care too, stupid Monk'_. Yasuhara greened by their side, not really surprise of the caring gesture. It was about time those two make peace with one another and confess each others feelings for good. There was no better occasion than that one, in where the possibilities of someone dying was greater than on any other previous case.

"I will go out first." Takigawa said moving to open the back door.

"Monk we all go at the same time. I already prepare a barrier for us. On the count of three, Lin and Miss Hara, open your doors, Monk you open the back one and we all go out." Ayako and Yasuhara moved closer to their door and when Naru saw that everyone was ready he gives them the go.

Inside the house, Haruka felt Mai's presence nearby and she smiled with pleasure. She has closed the door behind Seiran when he tries to help their mother after collapsing upstairs on her room and was now yelling like crazy to let him out. She was going to close Akane on her room too, but her sister was too weak to give her any problem. Now that Mai had been kind enough to show herself right where she want her, even if she wasn't alone she could finally give her the death she deserved for betraying her, for leaving her alone when she needed a friend the most. The only one that really concern her was the guy in black and the other with the long bangs that commanded the other spirits, the rest she could handle them easily. She ready herself for her guest and smiled even more in anticipation. Pain, she will inflict a lot of pain on those who hurt her.

Outside Masako gasped at the intensity of the rage she felt from the inside. The dark atmosphere that gathers on that place was enough to call the place tainted with negativity and hatred. If she didn't know that the one behind of such madness was a girl, she could have sworn that she was right in front of the lair of a minor demon and she trembles. John came to her side and hold her just in case she felt sick and Masako give him a weak simile.

"This place is awful, so full of anger. She is waiting for us inside." Masako said not daring to let go of John's hold.

"Let go then." Said Naru holding Mai's hand, but Masako stop him before he could give a step forward.

"Wait Naru, there is someone else here." Masako said looking at the tall figure of Naru's twin in front of her. The young men dressed in black smiled at her and he asks her for a minute before coming in.

"Who is it?" Takigawa asked as he could not see or hear anything.

"It's Naru's brother Gene and he said he has a plan." Masako said and Naru was taken by surprise for a moment. He expected Gene to show up at some point, as it was more common than he wished, but he didn't expect him to show up outside the house. The day was a dark cloudy one for the previous rain and it will probably rain again soon, but it was still brighter than it should for him to show up.

 _"Gene, why now?"_ Naru mentally asked to his other half.

 _"For this to work, you need to know it before the confrontation begins. It will be dangerous, but if it works Haruka's soul could be cleanse. Hear me out Noll and make your decision after."_ His twin said back and he ready himself for whatever crazy idea Gene will throw at him.

Back inside the house Haruka was getting impatient, just why they didn't barge in like the four eyes guy did on Michiru's house? Whatever they had planned for her it will not work, she was strong and have the advantage there. She has gather enough energy to even beat the things that attack her on the hospital, she was confident of that. Yes, she has confidence that her well deserved revenge will be complete with Mai's death and later with Michiru's. She haven't forgotten about the little wench and her time will also come once Mai's was out of the picture for good. Everything started when she moves to Tokyo and in Tokyo will all end.

"Let me out Haruka, mother isn't doing well. She needs a hospital! Haruka!" She hears Seiran yell in anger, but she could not care less for them. They all deserve pain, they all deserve the same despair she felt when been a target at school and all the suffering they make her go through.

"You can yell all you want, brother but you will never go out of there. Just sit there and wait until I finish what I started and then come out and cry over the cold body of your dear Mai." She said not loud enough for him to hear her and her amber eyes focus on the door for when the group decide it was time to fight.

"Lets them come. Come one lets them come! Come! COME!" She yelled while laughing like a maniac and when the door finally open a few minutes later, she was ready to give them some hell.

 **AN:** So far this has been a wonderful journey but it will come to an end soon. Hope you like it, the next one will be an intense one so be prepared. See you soon, take care.


	9. Fighting Back Against The Darkness

**AN:** Although the events of this chapter are **100% made up** to fit the story, the names mentions exist on the international mythology and can be look up on the web with the _mythology dictionary .com_ , which is the source used for this chapter. I completely relay on the terms I find there, so if they mean something else, let me know. Now, because I was thinking on Halloween when writing this I may have overdone it a little, so expect a lot of darkness, madness and craziness. A fair **warning** for someone's death, it will not be pleasant.

* * *

**Lin**

Even before opening the door Lin could clearly hear the girl laughing like a manic, probably expecting them to come inside. Since there was a change of plans, he has decided to act according to his family traditions. Back in China, his family was well known for their excellent onmiouyis and their capability with the many variations of spells. So far he has only used minor's ones, mostly for warding charms or the call of a particular soul or reversing a curse, but this time he was going to go all out against this ghost. The talismans he has given to Yasuhara before were now on his possession again and in a way he felt more alive than he has before. Going back to the old teaching and practice he has left behind long ago, was making his heart beat faster in anticipation and giving the team a last look to see if they were ready for what was going to happen next, he opens the door and walk inside first.

The house was already all mess up with all kind of things thrown everywhere and in a way it looked like the chaos Noll create back on their apartment and it felt equally messy. A rush of cold hit his skin in an instant and her laughing resonate all around the house like the house itself has become a part of her and it begins to tremble. Just like an earthquake, everything begins to shake all around him forcing him to move forward to the center where there was fewer possibilities of something falling on him.

"Where is she?! Where is MAI?!" Haruka asked with a yell that could be heard outside. The girl was now mad, which in a way it was a good thing for him as she was now fully focus on him. Already expecting a hard fight, Lin took out his dress jacket and throw it at a side despise the intense cold inside the house and passing one hand over the bangs that cover half his face he looked at the girl that have cause them so many headaches and troubles with both of his eyes.

Not many people knew that his left eye, which was usually hidden under his long hair, was blue and have an electromagnetic vision of his own or to put it simple, a capability of seeing light that humans normally can't, which allowed him to see spirits trough that eye alone. However, using both eyes with different ways of vision was more troublesome than helpful, so he decided it was best to cover his left one with his hair, but this time he was willing to use it to clearly see Haruka. The girl was out of control and therefore dangerous, so it was better if he could see her at all times and specially with the task at hand and so he looked at her standing upstairs already resembling a decayed corps with her dark gray skin color and half her skin falling out. The sight wasn't exactly a pleasant one and it was worse as her amber eyes seemed to shine on the dark atmosphere she was creating.

"Get out of the way! I'm tired of your meddling, I want MAI! The rest of you can just burn to ashes!" Haruka screamed rising one hand in front of her, which burst into flames she could control and without a second thought, she throws it his way at the same time she makes all kinds of thing fly toward him. His shiki's took care of the flames while he moved from side to side to avoid the rest. He had to admit it wasn't easy to avoid all kind of objects on his own, but he manages as adrenaline was giving him the extra boost needed to the task and on the process he took out the ofudas on the pocket of his shirt.

This girl had become accustom to give others fear, but he doubted that she has experience it herself after her death. That was probably the reason she keeps committing unforgivable acts, like murders to her enemies and violence toward her family. He could tell that her spirit has been far too long lost inside her feelings of hatred to become aware of the kind of monster she was turning herself into, so it was time for her to experience the fear she has abandon as a spirit and be aware of the many terrors the paranormal world holds. At his signal, his shiki's regroup around him to protect him while he chanted in a lower tone and making the hands seal for his incantation, he recites one of the first spells he learned when in training to become an onmioyi and used a very special kind of talisman.

 _"Ao Shun_ (Dragon King of the north), _Ao Ch'in_ (Dragon King of the south), _Ao Jun_ (Dragon King of the west), _Ao Kuang_ (Dragon King of the east), grant me permission to protect this house from all evil. I summon you _Jīn Lóng_ of _Ch'ao Ch'ing_." (A Golden Dragon of lion-like appearance). And in the instant the talisman he was holding in one hand touch the floor when he throws it, the whole house was illuminated with a golden light that blinded Haruka for a moment and the house tremble even more for half a minute.

Outside, the others watched open mouthed at Lin's mastery in the art of the onmioyi, as the door was still open when Lin summons another familiar they all could see even if not in full. Takigawa especially watched the summoned beast in awe, as he has seen paintings of such beast on temples, but he had never seen one personally. Standing in the center of the chaos was an oversize golden lion all cover with dragon's scales instead of fur, with very sharp claws and two long wings like those of a bat on its back and right in the middle of the living room it roars unlike anything they have heard before. Haruka gasped at the summoned beast and for an instant she trembles in a mix of surprise and fear when its red eyes looked her way before looking back at his master.

"Protect this family from all harm. Go!" Lin order the beast and the lion fly toward Haruka who yelled in fear as the thing came her way. She could definitely handle the spirits he had before, but that creature was clearly something else and she unconsciously moved, throwing herself at one side expecting the thing to devour her. She closed her eyes while cover her head with her hands as she felt the thing by her side. If she has been alive, her heart would be beating like crazy when the beast smells her and she really thought it was going to eat her but it only roars again, making her yell at the powerful sound.

 _"Wicked souls belong in hell, girl… remember that before committing more sins. It's a good thing I'm not here to get you, otherwise I would have consumed your soul with great pleasure."_ The beast said to her before disappearing inside her mother's room in where she had lock Seiran.

Still shaken by the words and the closeness of the beast, she thought of escaping the house while she has the chance, as she apparently has underestimated the guy's power. She didn't know why it didn't eat her, but it was better to not give it more chances and she can always come back for Mai when less guarded, but before she could move, a new set of talismans stick to the walls with a kind of power she never felt before. _Just who the hell are these people?_ She asked herself internally as she stood up and try to go through a wall to the outside, but as soon as her body touch the wall it was thrown away by an incredible force while the walls shined pure white in power and she falls to the floor in surprise.

"No can do girl, you are now trapped inside this house and don't even bother to set them aflame, you don't have the strength required to even touch them. Come here and do your worst, if you _dare_ that is." Lin said loudly and Haruka rage ignite inside her once more. No one _dares_ her! No one play with her anymore monster or otherwise. NO ONE! NOT ANYMORE!

"Curse you all!" She yelled looking down at the tall man with her blazing amber eyes. She could handle whatever he throws at her, she has to. She had gathered enough energy to beat them all and she will not back down now no matter what.

Behind Lin, the rest of the team knew it was time for coming in, as Lin has already fulfilled his part of the plan and they rushed inside. As soon as Mai enter, she looked up as she could clearly see Haruka now and they look at each other for a second before Haruka's rage grew even bigger. Lin has shaken her a little, but Haruka was still far from be defeated. Deep inside, Mai wanted to scream and cry her heart out, but she needed to be strong for the team and hold her own long enough to help Haruka heal.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! CURSE YOU MAI! BE GONE! GONE FOR GOOD!" Haruka yelled and Naru moved in front of Mai to shield her from more than just a direct attack, but for the hatred she was releasing in waves too. He could feel Mai's sadness where he stood in front of her, even if he was no longer sensitive to her. Haruka came her way in rage and extended one hand toward them, but before she could even come closer, another invisible force throws her backwards to the floor, as Naru was already losing his patience with the girl. She had already caused Mai enough suffering and he wasn't going to let her touch Mai, until it was required.

"AAAHHH!" Haruka yelled in frustration and using her psychic power, she moves everything around her and send it their way as fast as she could. All kind of furniture moved toward them from heavy tables, lamps and sofas to paintings and chairs. The team moved out of the way in different directions, but not only to avoid Haruka's attack, which was stopped by Naru's own PK power, but to have a heads up to their new coming tasks.

"Now Monk!" By Haruka's side, Takigawa begin to chant for binding and soon after John follow his lead. Haruka yelled in pain as the chant of restriction hit her and she was forced to use wind circles to try to get rid of them all, as she struggles to get free. However, maybe because of the chanting and the intense pain she was feeling, her attacks didn't make as much harm as they were supposed to do on human flesh, but even so she was going to keep releasing one after the other until they were hurt enough to let her go.

"Yasuhara, Hara and Matsuzaki, go now!" Naru instructed again and Yasuhara run upstairs as fast as his injuries let him to check on the ones trapped there, while Ayako and Masako did the same but toward a room at their right where Gene has told them the girl will be. Soon after and while Naru held Haruka's attack, the door upstairs busted into pieces and Yasuhara run inside the room to find Seiran holding his mother who seems unconscious and the half lion, who has broken the locked door, waiting for him.

 _"Why did you take so long? The woman is ill, I can smell it. I will go now."_ The beast said to Yasuhara with his hoarse voice and Yasu was simply glad that the shiki was on his side. With a loud sound, the beast disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving behind only a paper in the floor.

"What was that?" Seiran asked half shaken with the fearsome creature that have suddenly shown up inside the room, just a few minutes before the young men did.

"A shiki. Are you okay?" Yasuhara asked to the pale man kneeling down by his side.

"I'm fine, but mother needs to go to a hospital." He said looking down at the woman on his arms.

"We got the Van outside, let's get her out of here. The others will deal with your sister."

"Is Mai okay?" Seiran asked worriedly as he has notice that his sisters power has increased in the past hours.

"Don't worry about Mai, she is well protected, now let's get out of this place." Back down, Ayako and Masako find the girl called Akane, crying nonstop on one corner of the cold room. She didn't look fine in any way and Ayako felt sorry for her. Who know how many horrors the young women have witnesses and how many others she had experience in her life.

"It's okay now, we came to help you. The nightmare will end soon. Come, let's get you out of this hellish place." Ayako said while holding her for a bit of warm to her almost frozen body and the petite woman hug her for dear life, letting her guide her outside her hiding place. Masako open the door for them and looked at the bind girl before signaling Ayako it was safe to get out. She saw Yasuhara and those who were trapped upstairs going down in a haste. Haruka wasn't too pleased with the new development, but she was simply to occupy dealing with those bidding her and the guy in black to stop the others from reuniting.

"She needs a hospital now." Yasuhara said and Ayako come closer to have a look at the woman.

"He is right Naru." Ayako confirmed.

"Lin, take them out and go. We will handle the rest here." Naru said with a commanding tone that would not accept any arguments and although Lin would have protest, he knew better than to do so. He could tell that Noll was angry and he rather not enrage him further.

"I will leave my shiki's with you. Be careful, I will come back for you as soon as I can." Lin said.

"Masako and Yasu, go with Lin too." Takigawa said momentarily letting himself get distracted, although not releasing his hold on Haruka. "Ayako you…"

"Don't you dare tell me to go too, stupid Monk. Who will take care of your bleeding body if I go? Just go now, Lin." Ayako urge him and soon after, Yasuhara, Masako and the Nagasaki's were out of the picture and on their way to the nearest hospital while Ayako took Lin's place in binding the unyielding ghost.

"AAAHHH! You cowards! Come back here! Let go of me!" Haruka yelled as she continues her attack with both the wind circles and whatever object could be near, but Naru stopped every flying objects before it could hit their targets. After a few more minutes, they all have to admit that the girl was strong with an unyielding spirit. Even if they didn't really want to hurt her, it was proving to be more difficult to keep her in place than they first thought. Naru himself was beginning to feel tired as he has used his PK ever since he enters the house, so this was the time to end it all.

"Mai, do it now… I will make sure nothing happens to you this time." Naru whisper to the girl behind him and she assented in understanding. Mai knew Naru wasn't to please with Gene's plan because it came too close to his vision, but he agrees at the end since preparation was going to make a difference this time around.

"Ok, then. I will see you soon." Mai said to him and after giving him a slight kiss on the lips, she moved pass him and looked at her once friend with determination. This was her part and she was ready to fulfill it.

"Stop it Haruka, you don't have to hurt others, I'm right here! Come and finish what you started! COME!" Mai yelled while opening her arms and Haruka's rage blazed inside her to a boiling point. Some kind of dark miasma begin to be released from her barely holding body and she breaks loose on her captors in a fast move. Before anyone could even attempt to stop her, she got inside Mai's body for her final punishment. Her hatred was stronger than any feeling Mai could have to fight her back, so a minute was enough to take over her body and at the moment she felt control over her body, she laughed like an hysteric maniac in Mai voice, which make it sound creeper.

"You fools! What can you do now? HAHAHAH… you are all done for now! Watch and suffer like I did! Watch her die right in front of your own eyes!" Haruka said while still using Mai's voice and she rises a broken piece of wood from the floor to stab her host body in front of her beloved ones, but just when she was going to direct the wood piece toward Mai's body, she loss all control and become paralyze.

Completely unaware of it, Haruka had enter Mai's body while on her back was placed another talisman for paralysis and bind that Naru himself place it on Mai before entering the house and while Haruka was busy getting control over Mai, Takigawa had said the incantation for the talisman to become fully active. Lin wasn't the only one who could use charms as he too had received the training at his parent's temple way before he chose music for his future.

"Now Naru!" Takigawa yell holding Mai's falling body before it hits the floor and inside Mai's body, Haruka was just wondering what the hell they did to her now. _Damn, what the hell is this? What are they going to do?_ Haruka asked herself unable to do anything. Mai's body was completely paralyzing and because of the binding talisman, she was unable to leave her body. She was now trapped inside Mai's body, but because she was inside her they could not do anything to her, right? _They can't right?_ She asked herself and begin to fear again. Those people were like nothing she had deal with before, so was it possible for them to harm her when inside her body?

 _"Gene, it's your turn now."_ Naru mentally said to his brother as he kneels at Mai's side, taking her from the Monk.

_"I'm sorry Noll, I know it will be hard for you to..."_

_"It's okay Gene, I can handle it as I did before. My only concern is for Mai, once this is over. I just hope she doesn't remember any of it."_

_"I hope so too."_ Gene said right before he enters Naru's body. Since they were one at some point inside their mother's womb, it didn't feel as a possession in any way and he was even able to feel Noll's consciousness, like he was watching him from somewhere near.

"I'm sorry for this Mai, please bear with it for a little while." Gene said to the girl in his arm and he carefully put her on the floor. He gives the others a glance for a moment and touching Mai's forehead, he triggers Mai's retrocognition and Noll's clairvoyance at the same time.

 

**Gene's Past Memories**

* * *

While Haruka wonder about what will happen to her next, she felt a strange pull from somewhere and everything became black in an instant. Somehow she felt like she knew that dark void she was immersed. Yeah, it felt like the astral plane... but she was inside Mai's body. Does that mean she has been expelled from her body? Was she free now? No, she couldn't move yet, so what was happening?

Almost as if answering her question, the darkness begins to take form and she could distinguish a dark road, but as she became aware that the body she was in wasn't hers at all, a flash of light blind her and an intense pain rushed all over her. The impact throws her fragile body forward to the hard and cold pavement and waves of pain became almost unbearable as she gasped for air and fight the coming unconsciousness. She looked at her side for a moment just to try to see what happen to her just a second before, but the intense lights of a car make it almost impossible to see anything farther.

Wait, was she hit by a car just now? It certainly felt like it as she has experience something similar a long time ago when she was killed, but just why now? The bloody body she was inside at that moment was definitely not hers, of that she was completely sure and if it wasn't her body or her accident, then who's was it? She felt it was a guy's body but have no idea of who and for that matter, she didn't even know why was she inside of him. Just what crazy thing was happening to her now?

 _"That is Gene's body and we are watching his death."_ A voice which sounded like Mai's said right inside her mind and she was surprise to even be able to hear her.

 _"What the hell is this Mai? Just what are you doing to me? Let me out, you wench."_ Haruka said back but unable to stop whatever was taking place in front of her. The pain was so intense that she couldn't escape it even if she wanted.

 _"This is the guy in black brother Haruka and this is how he was unfairly killed by someone who don't care about others people's life, just like the ones who killed you."_ Mai said with the sad voice she still remembers from long ago when they were still friends. Although Haruka has stop caring for Mai long ago, she was kind of interest in others spirits like her, who has been killed, so she put a better attention to what was happening to him. Killed she has said, right? Then why it looked like an accident? So far, she couldn't see any signs like the predetermine kill she experiences, but just when she thought the guy will die from the loss of blood or his severe injuries, she watched as a woman throw a carpet at her side and moved her already pained body in the middle of it.

 _"Wait, what the hell is this woman doing? MAI, what the hell is going on here? Wasn't this an accident? What does she plan on doing with that?"_ Haruka asked.

 _"She fears that she will be sent to prison for hitting someone on the road. She is now trying to cover her actions by taking away the body."_ Mai said trying to hold her emotions as she too was experiencing the same as Haruka.

_"But he is still alive! I can feel his pain as if it was my own! If she takes him to a hospital or call an ambulance, he may make it. Hell if she leaves him there, someone else may help him and no one will even know it was her doing."_

_"She doesn't think the same. The fear of being discover is what's moves her despicable actions."_ Mai said as they watched the woman pulling Gene's body inside the carpet with her hands cover with his blood and later felt as she dragged his body on the road and then pull him inside the car's trunk.

 _"No, no, no. I don't want to watch this. Let me out, stop this pain!"_ Haruka said in panic as she just remembers her own death. The ones who pushed her when a car was passing by were wicked, but this was in a whole new level of evil. The guy could have had a chance to live if she had want it and yet he was completely deprived of a chance to live. She wonders if he took revenge on his killer as she could barely breathe inside the carpet that was now tied, so she could not move.

_"He didn't do anything Haruka. He didn't go after her, nor kill her for her actions. To be honest, he didn't even felt hatred toward the one who killed him."_

_"You are kidding, right? As if any spirit with such a violent death could not want it, you liar!"_

_"Then I guess we will find it soon enough."_ Mai said as she felt Gene's body been dragged once more, but this time toward something cold and humid, probably somewhere near water.

 _"Oh no. Damn it, not that, for heaven's sake. Just how far is this demon willing to go save herself?"_ Haruka asked in horror, she could smell the water even before the liquid hit her skin with the icy water. As the body begins to go down she struggles with the need of air, but without the means to get it. It was simply pulled, a horrible way to die, far worse that the one she experienced and just before they completely sink, both of them experience Gene's last moments and his final thoughts.

Half his life rushed inside their heads and they could see the twin's life until that moment in fast flashes. As Gene's knew Naru will experience his death soon enough giving the nature of their bound, Gene though on focus on something else. So he tried to pass Naru the feeling of how sorry he was for not coming back home among the many others he has. Actually there were so many strong emotions at that time when water was filling his lungs that Mai's heart just break for it all. There was love, sadness, regret, fear and loneliness, among other emotions, but hatred was never present inside Gene even at his last moment.

Haruka by the other hand couldn't help herself but to be carry away by intensity of the many emotions that rushed inside the guy's head on his last moments and compared it to the one she has on her own. While the guy fondly remembers his family and felt sorry for the pain his death will cause them, she has only remembered the distance between Seiran and her. She has loved her brother the best when younger as they were close friends more than siblings, but when her problems begin, he was in his senior year in high school and been in a period of big decisions and intense studies, they have become more distant with one another. She could now remember Seiran's reaction when he heard about what was happening to her in school just the day before her death.

He had been very mad and wanted to face the ones tormenting her, but she just screamed at him that he will only make things worse. Thinking back, has he cared? Oh, yeah he has cared, but she was to blinded by fury to see it. Then, she came to remember the scene at her funeral, by that time she was aware of being death and was wondering around her house not really sure of what else she was supposed to do. So she watched her own funeral in which her mother was beyond consolation and so was her father. Akane was silently crying, while Seiran looked lost in a repressed sorrow that was plain to see. His hands were trembling while trying to hold tears back as he holds her photo over his chest.

Now that she thinks about it, the reason she decided to get revenge was when Seiran hit one of her killers, the day after her funeral as he had been enraged for how they took her life away. It was Reika the one who has stopped him at that time, telling him not to become a murderer for his sister sake. At that moment, Seiran has understood her meaning, while she simply thought it was what they deserved.

She then remembers as she had tormented the ones that had killed her until she herself had brought them to their own deaths. She has thought that she has the right to kill them the same way they have killed her, but was it truly right to do so? Didn't that make her the same as the one she just called a demon? She didn't stop with killing the ones who torture her, but Reika as well and what did she truly did to her? She had said it wasn't her the one that have told the others about her powers and what if she was right? What if someone else has seen her move the rock that hit Reika and she just blindly blame her for everything?

Until then, Reika has been her only remaining friend and they had known each other for years, so why would Reika want her to pass through such a miserable experience? Didn't her bother said that Reika was the one who has told him about what was happening to her at school? And what about Michiru? What did Michiru did to her or Mai for that matter? She didn't even know what was going on with her at her school. Why was she blaming her for everything? Why did she kill? Why did she become a demon?

Looking down at herself for the first time in who knows how long, she saw in terror as the thing she has become of her own will. She could no longer remember how she looked when she was alive, but the corps thing well fitted to any horror movie was not the thing she wanted to remember in dead and the things she has done over the years finally stroke home.

"Oh my... Oh my God... Oh no... Oh Reika... Seiran... Mai..." Haruka said to herself as the black void came back to her notice and she could see Mai crying by her side. The guy in black, the one that she just witness dying, sadly smiled at her from behind Mai and she couldn't hold it anymore. She had become a monster herself by her own will and despise the love she felt for her family while alive, especially for Seiran, she has destroyed their lives as well. Her mother was now just a shadow of what she once was and on her way to a hospital because of her. Their father had left them because he couldn't take her harassment anymore. She has made Akane's life a living hell and so she did for Seiran before he moved to the dorms. Why was she any different from the woman who cruelly killed the guy twice? She had killed more than that.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry Mai…" Haruka said while crying and Gene moved closer.

"Repenting is a sign of healing, although the sins committed will not watch away that easily. Still, if you are truly sorry for them you may have a chance to save your soul eventually." Gene said to the crying girl, while he witnesses the girl's transformation from a corps to her former self. At that, he sighed in relief as the girl was on the path for a cleansing.

"He is right Haruka, just look at yourself." The girl looked at Mai first, then back down at herself and saw how much her decaying body changed in just a few seconds.

"Can you give Seiran a message for me? I think it's my time to go now." Haruka timidly said, not daring to look at Mai anymore.

"Of course, Haruka. Just say it…" And the girl throw herself at Mai, hugging her one last time, as her body begins to fade away and just before she was completely gone, she whispers her message to Mai, who smiled in understanding and then Haruka was gone for good.

"It's over now Mai, go back to your body before Noll wakes up and freaks out. You need to rest too, you look terrible." Gene said laughing at her, Noll was right about Mai been too easy to tease.

"Why you… you sure are brothers alright, that's so mean of you… Gene…"

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you as myself. Now off you go Mai and give the man his message." Gene said putting his fingers on her forehead to push her back to her now empty body. When she disappears, he turned to face the silent guest that have been pulled too when they moved to the astral plane.

"Noll, it has been a while since we had faced each other like this." Gene said first.

"Not so long ago we saw each other on a mirror, remember?" Naru said back getting closer to his brother.

"Yeah, I kind of lose it for a moment back then, sorry for that. Still, I was right at the end."

"Regardless, we have others things to discuss. Where are you?"

"I will tell you when this case is over."

"The case is already over."

"Not yet, there is something that needs to be done and Mai will need you for that."

"Since when you had become this stubborn?"

"Well, it's something you get after dying." Naru sighed and gives the place a better look, before he had been focus on Mai and how she was taking Gene's death.

"Has the idiot scientists figure it out how to travel to the astral plane now?"

"You pull me in, I had not such talent." Naru said, still he has become very curious of the place. It felt different from anything he had experienced so far.

"I see you are truly curious, yeah you are still the same idiot. I missed you Noll." Gene said and hug him out of impulse. "I will tell you my location, but go visit Haruka's grave with Mai before going back to England and then come back here and marry her. I want some cute little nephews."

"Just move on, idiot." Naru said to his laughing brother. He had come to miss that laugh, as well as everything else.

"No can do brother; you won't be getting rid of me before that. Now, it's time for you to go back. We will see each other again soon enough." And with that, Naru was pushed back to his body to find Mai crying over him.

"Mai…" He begins.

"Oh, thanks goodness, are you okay? Naru, you wouldn't wake up, even when I shake you and I was worried that you wouldn't…" Mai said but was interrupted by Naru's sudden kiss on her.

"It's fine now. This case is over now; Lin will come back for us shortly. Until then, Miss Matsuzaki and Mai, go look for a first aid kit to tend the injuries Takigawa and father Brown receive." Naru said sitting on the floor. He already had a headache.

"Well, at least we know it's really him, right? Come Mai, before your black knight ad tea to the request." Mai smiled at the new nickname Ayako give him and they go in search of an aid kit. Mai was glad that no one got seriously injured and that Haruka was cleansed instead of exorcised and after she tells Seiran his sister message, maybe they all could visit her grave, to show her that she had been forgiving. Holding a grudge was the thing that transformed Haruka into something else and no one wanted to repeat her mistake ever again.

 **AN** : I hope you like it, I'm not sure I graph this up well enough. Still, I'm grateful to you all for following this story so far. The next chapter will be the **LAST** one, so my deepest thanks to all of you wonderful readers. Take care, see you soon. Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it.


	10. Case Closed And Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay, I got sidetrack very easily every time that a new idea or story wish to be born. I'm currently writing for Harry Potter (A Dramione Story), Ghost Hunt and Original Stories in three different sites, so please pardon my comings and goings from one story to another, but it's the only way I can finish them all, even if it takes more time. Hope you like this and I thank you all for following this work until the end. It had been my pleasure to create this wonderful work for us all to enjoy. My deepest gratitude to all those who enjoy it along with me.

**Mai**

* * *

The sun shined high above the clouds and a nice breeze pass them as they stood in front of Haruka Nanasaki's tomb. The black polished marble tombstone was dedicated engraved with Haruka's name and in from of it was the offerings they give her. The Monk had offer a prayer for her soul, to find peace and redemption, just like John before him. Seiran had stood behind the Monk with his eyes closed while he silently offers his sister his own personal ones. Haruka's wish had been on of forgiveness for her many atrocities as well as the breaking of her family. She wished for Seiran to go back home and help rebuild what she had destroyed out of hatred.

"May your soul find peace, Haruka..." Mai whisper and Naru hold her hand more firmly, to let her know he was there for her in case she wanted to cry. She was glad that he had gone with them, while Lin had contract a group of divers to find Gene's body. Even though he didn't show many emotions, she was certain that seen his brother's body with his own eyes will have a greater impact on him. Gene himself had wished Naru to go with her instead of finding him, precisely because he wanted Naru to remember him as he was when alive instead of a nightmarish sight of a decaying body. His parents were already on their way to Japan, but their flight was still long hours away. She was a little nervous on meeting them, but she will try her best to give them a good impression. Naru had assured her that once Gene was properly buried back home on England, he will come back to Japan to be officially in charge of the first Japanese branch of his English society.

Mai gives the couple at their side a glance and she was glad that Michiru has agreed to come as well. Yasu was holding her by her waist taking more of her wight on himself as her right foot still hurt. It has been only two days after Haruka's cleansing, so she still needed to recover from the fall from the stairs when Haruka attack both of them, but Michiru wanted to be there to give her once friend a proper goodbye. She didn't blame her for what she tried to do to her, she could understand the bitterness in her heart after suffering for so long and in a way she felt guilty for leaving her behind to follow Mai. Maybe, if she was on Haruka's shoes, she would have ended doing the same things.

Ayako was standing just next to the Monk, after all the things they got through in such a short among of time, it has make her see things differently. Each case was dangerous and there was always the possibility of losing someone you love. Just before Lin had come back for them two days ago, Ayako had decided that she had waited for the 'stupid' Monk long enough and she simply kisses him in the middle of his medical treatment with the first aid kit. Mai wasn't surprised of the sudden action, but the Monk sure got himself very surprised for the special non medical care from Ayako that morning. Mai and John had blushed at the scene, Naru was visibly annoyed, but the Monk didn't care much as he had taken Ayako on his arms and kiss her back, ignoring both his injuries and the rest of the team. Just looking at them, Mai remembers the time Naru himself had done the same and she kind of gives him a slight trample on his foot, when she felt he was going to say something to interrupt them. Well, he deserves it, right?

Masako had gone back home and told them to call her as usual, when needed. Although, for the time being wasn't necessary as once Naru returned to England, the office was supposed to close until his return. Well, at least that what she thought, Naru had told her that his father may want it to stay open. Lin, of course had taken the task of finding Gene's body on himself, but they all will join him when Haruka's offering was over and as for Gene... he was there, right beside Naru.

Even though Naru haven't said anything about it, she knew that Naru could see his brother now. Maybe it was because Gene had possessed him for a short time or because he had been pull into the astral plane with them, but she was definitely sure Naru could see Gene, the same way she could too. When she had been alone at home, he had come to visit her and Gene had agreed with her, actually he had said that there was the possibility that Noll, as he calls him, could astral project as well if he really wants it. Whatever or not he could do it was yet to be seen, but she got the feeling he had already tried it.

"Well guys, I have give her my best prayers. It's over now, I just hope she finds the peace any soul needs. Do you want a time alone, Seiran? We can wait for you at the temple, if you want." Takigawa said, taking Ayako's hand.

"I will be very grateful for that. Thank you all, for helping my sister when she was lost. Thank you Mai, Michiru..." Seiran said and Mai came closer to him for a hug, followed by the one Michiru also give him.

"There is no need to thank us, we were glad that her soul could be saved. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there when she needed me." Mai sadly said, but Seiran just shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, you were going trough a rough time back then too. I'm glad to see you smiling again Mai, you have been blessed with a very good and caring new family." Seiran said smiling at her, trying to ignore the deadly glare from the guy in black at her side. It's seems that she had found not only a new family, but also a handsome protective boyfriend too.

"I sure have. Take care Seiran and visit us from time to time, okay?" She warmly smiled back and for a second he finds himself liking her again, yet the fearsome guardian at her side was something he will never want to cross, not even on his worst nightmares. He could swear that the temperature had fallen a degree in just that simply second he had thought he like her.

"It's time for us to go. Nanasaki take as much time as you need, meet us at the temple when you are ready. Mai..." Naru begins.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Geeze, why the impatience?" Mai whisper and John smiled at them. He wasn't an expert in the love department but even him could see why Naru want Mai far away from Seiran. Despise his great mind, deep inside Naru was still a teen dealing with recently awaken emotions. They have walked halfway to the temple when suddenly Naru stopped and Mai felt his arm tense on hers, just like the rest of his body.

"Hum, guys... go ahead to the temple okay?" Mai said, half smiling at them.

"Is something wrong?" The Monk asked and soon after the priestess smacked the back of his head as she usually did when saying something stupid.

"Come one you idiot, she wants some time alone with the narcissist. See you there Mai..."

"Hey, that was uncalled for, you could just said it."

"It was plain to see, you deserve it alright..."

"Why you..."

"Guys, come one... no fighting in here. Sorry Mai, take your time too." John intervenes before they could go on and on. Both Michiru and Yasu laughed, but keep going to give the pair some time alone and when Mai could not see them anymore she looked at Gene, which was standing right in front of Naru with a sad expression on his face.

"Gene..." Naru said already knowing why.

"Yes, my body had been found just now. Please Noll, don't rush back. Let Lin take care of this part, I don't honestly want you to see my body as it is now."

"I have already witnessed your death multiple times. I can handle seen your remains."

"Sometimes there are things you better skip. We were twins Noll, very closed ones. It will not be surprising that one night you end up having nightmares picturing my body as your own. I know you Noll and trust me when I said that the last thing I want you to think is that it should have been you instead of me. The thought had already cross your mind far too many times. I love you brother and so does she." Gene said looking at Mai. "I think is time for you to believe that I wasn't better than you, I just have fewer burdens. Besides, it's not like it will be the last time you will see me, I already told you my condition to move on and I'm not seen any right now, right?"

"Huh? What condition?" Mai asked in confusion, Gene simply laughed.

"Idiot, just move on already." Naru said ignoring Mai.

"It will take at least two or three Noll, no less, okay?"

"Wait, Gene are you..." Gene laughed even more at Mai's intense blushing, realizing his condition to move on.

"A girl and a boy Mai or perhaps twins like us..."

"Why you Gene! You two sure are brothers alright." _The jerks! Just you wait Gene, I will get you back!_ She thought, still with her face blazing red.

"We sure am Mai, take care of him for me, okay? I may need to sleep a little longer now, but once I wake up again you and I will have a training session Mai. Take care of mother and father for me Noll, we will see each other soon enough." And with that Gene vanish.

"He is not really gone right?" Mai asked Naru, but he shook his head.

"No. He needs to gather spiritual energy. He will probably be back when we come back to Japan and Mai... I'm afraid you will have more than one training when it happens." Naru said as he begins to walk toward the temple again.

"Hey Naru, what does that means? What training?" She said following him.

"I'm afraid Lin will be asked to train you, father already had an interest in your abilities." She blushed.

"Oh... well... but..."

"Don't worry Mai, I will be there if you want me. As your boss, it's my duty to supervise you progress."

"If I have any..." She whispers mostly to herself, not to sure that she could do more than what she could do so now. Naru stooped on his advance and pull her close to him.

"I have no doubts Mai, none at all that you can be a great medium. You are more talented than you think, never doubt that." He said pulling her even closer.

"Well, you are the expert..." She barely said blushing more now.

"Mai..." He said tilting his head down toward her.

"Ye... yes...?"

"I hope for twins too..." As she blushed even further, Naru kissed her, losing himself on it for a second time in his short life. When he first came to Japan, not on his wildest dreams he will have thought that his life would change as much as it did, still he wouldn't have change any of it. Mai Taniyama had shake his previous controlled world in so many ways that it all looked like a dream and he was grateful for it. He had already altered one possible future to stay by her side and he will do it again and again for as long as he lived if necessary. He had find that he didn't realize he was looking for and almost lose it once, but hell will freeze over before he loses it ever again. If the so called invisible strings of fate between people really existed, he most have been cover all over with hers and not surprisingly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

  


**AN:** Oh my God! I did it, my second finish story! Hope you like it, guys. This was a very emotional story that wrote itself chapter by chapter. It's kind of sad to let it go, but I still have many others on the making, so there's still a lot of Ghost Hunt left. Thanks for spending time reading this. Take care and if you find yourself bored at some point, give my others stories a try. You may like them too. See you along the way, dear readers and have a Happy Christmas period with all your wishes granted! Mine had already been granted as I couldn't have ask for better followers. Akai Seirei out. 


End file.
